Naruto-The Rise of a Legend
by LanceBoss
Summary: Naruto finally reached his limit after his so called friend stabbed him thrice with the Chidori. He's finally had arts after Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Swearing!Mature Language! and Lemons! Featuring a ruthless ruto enslaves Kunochi's. Dark Naruto!
1. Chapter 1 -The Inflection Point

**x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Summon/ Biju**

 **Naruto and rest of the rookies - 12 yrs. Old**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Chapter 1- The Inflection Point

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

It's almost funny how everything goes wrong on the 10th of October, his birthday: he lost his parent to the Kyuubi and got the damn fox sealed into him the same day and 5 years later, he was thrown out of the orphanage on the same day. He was thrown out of the academy classroom for the first time a year later on the same day and failed the academy test for the first time three years later, on the same day.

It was on the same fucking day last year that Mizuki tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll and as if all those events weren't enough to make him absolutely hate the day with all his passion, we finally have today, the 10th of October, when the guy he considered his best friend and the closest thing to a brother stabbed him thrice with a god-damned assassination technique and fled the leaf village to join its most notorious missing-ninja, Orochimaru, who assassinated the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, his grandfather in all but blood, the first person who looked at him with something other than hatred and suspicion: with kindness and love.

He fought into hold the tears that threatened to slip past him when he thought of the old man. With a sigh he decided, this year was the clear winner of the worst 10th of October competition, as he slowly lost consciousness, lying in a puddle of his blood.

"No...…Naruto…..." He heard a pained shout and just as he lost the battle with consciousness he saw a tall silver-haired man with a half mask rushing towards him.

'Kakashi…...' he thought and he knew no more.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Kakashi had once believed that he was cursed to lose all people that he held close to his heart. He had no choice but to adhere once more to his belief as he held the still body of his student: his sensei's only son close to him.

He shed tears of blood from his Sharingan as he came to the conclusion from the three cauterized stab wounds on his student's torso that it was his prized technique: The Chidori that did this to him.

Just as Kakashi had lost all hope, he heard a faint sound of heart beat from Naruto's deathly pale body that gave him a small glimmer of hope and spurred him to rush to the village, towards the best medic in the world, who also saw his student as the closest thing to her son.

'Never thought that I'll ever say this, but thank you Kyuubi' Kakashi thought to himself as he rushed to the village at high speeds by channeling lightning chakra to his legs to increase his speed.

He finally let out a breath of relief as he saw the village gates from a distance, 'Finally'.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Five Days Later**

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **Outside the ICU**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Jiraiya enquired.

"Maybe tonight or by the latest tomorrow evening, if it weren't for the Kyuubi we would be having his funeral" She replied to her teammate with teary eyes.

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but I miss his screaming" Jiraiya admitted.

"Most of the village misses it, but they're never going to admit it" Tsunade muttered back.

She continued "How's Kakashi?"

"Still trying to drown himself in sake the last I saw him" Jiraiya replied with a despondent sigh at the state of the legacy of his friend Sakumo Hatake.

He continued, "How are the kids that accompanied him?"

"Neji and Shikamaru will be fine with a few days of rest; Kiba will need at least another week to stand up on his own and Choji will need a full month to leave the hospital bed. If it weren't for the sand sibling we would have been burying all of them today" She replied with a shudder, imagining what that would have done to their families and friends.

"I went back to the place where they fought the sound ninja and identified who they managed to kill" Jiraiya said with a grim smile.

Seeing Tsunade's questioning look, he elaborated, "Three of the sound four and their leader"

"What about the fourth one?"

"Well, I asked Shikaku's kid about his opponent and he told me that he dropped a tree on her and he was pretty sure he crushed her legs under it."

"If you couldn't find her body that means she escaped with her life and went back to Orochimaru"

"Not exactly" Jiraiya replied and continued, "I found a small white snake dead near a fallen tree, it was killed with a single stab wound"

"That means someone else has her..."

"Yup" he replied with a grim expression and continued, "I think Danzo's up to his old tricks again"

"Are you sure that he's behind it?" Tsunade asked with a troubled look on her face.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's him" he took a deep breath and continued bitterly, "but we'll never find proof"

"Not even sensei was able to pin anything on him" Tsunade reminded him and continued with a grimace, "My grand-uncle taught him a little too well"

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time-Skip**

 **Same Day**

 **Evening**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

In his short life Naruto has endured many hardships that could break any man, if he were of lesser fortitude. His mental strength was the only reason that he remained relatively sane with an overwhelmingly positive approach to life. But there's a breaking point for everyone, a point in life that changes a person drastically, Naruto was now at such a point.

The sub-conscious mind is a powerful thing, and repeatedly seeing the person you once considered a brother stabbing a hand covered with lightning triggers can change you…...sometimes even break you.

Naruto suddenly sat-up muttering, "Sasuke…" with hatred fueled by his righteous anger at being stabbed thrice with the Chidori and being left for dead in a pool of his own blood and abandoning the village for the traitor Orochimaru: the one who killed his grandfather in all but blood, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Godaime Hokage watched in bitterness, seeing anger and hatred in face of the happy-go lucky blonde who had just woken up, knowing that the boy had lost his adorable naivety in the worst possible way.

"Naruto" She said drawing the attention of the blonde.

"Baa-Chan" he nodded and asked grimly "How bad was it?"

"If it weren't for the Kyuubi we wouldn't be having this conversation" She replied with a grimace and continued, "The three Chidori's through your chest were the most serious one's: the first two punctured both your lungs and the last one pierced your heart, luckily that the Kyuubi was able to mend all three wounds by the time Kakashi brought you to the village. In addition to that, you had broken both your arms and legs, fractured your spine and the worst case of chakra exhaustion, that's what kept you down for the past five days "

She explained his injuries to him in a detached tone as she saw him getting even more pissed off at Sasuke.

"How are the other?" He suddenly asked with fear evident in his voice.

"They'll survive" She said grimly and seeing his alarmed expression she elaborated, "Neji and Shikamaru will be fine with a few days of rest; Kiba will need at least a week of continuous treatment to stand up on his own and Choji will need a full month of treatment as he took all the three Akimichi pills and burned away all his body fat. They all woke up two days ago and are very worried about you" She replied.

"When can I leave?" Naruto asked with worry in his tone.

"Don't worry brat you can leave tomorrow morning, I just need to keep you under observation to ensure you won't die" She replied with a snarky tone and turned away to leave the room.

"By the way, you have a lot of visitor's brat, they'll be coming in soon" She called out as she exited the room, leaving Naruto alone in the room with his thoughts that steadily grew darker as his mind recreated the battle in the valley in his mind.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Naruto, glad to see that you're finally awake" He heard a voice with a lazy tone from the doorway, that snapped him out of his thoughts.

Naruto turned his head to the door way and saw Shikamaru, who had his left arm covered in bandages to the shoulder, "Shikamaru!" He greeted his friend, "Glad to see that you're alive"

Shikamaru sighed as he walked into the room, "Not for the lack of trying by that damned foul mouthed kunoichi, if it weren't for Temari I wouldn't be here" he admitted.

He took a seat on the foot of the bed and asked him, "So how are you feeling?" seeing the saw the numerous amount of bandages covering his friend.

Naruto tried to sit up, failing badly and replied with a frown, "Not too good", he continued in a brighter tone, "I'll be allowed to leave tomorrow though"

"With that amount of bandage? Not gonna happen pal" Shikamaru replied with a snort.

"I heal pretty fast" Naruto replied evasively.

"I'll believe it when I see it. So…...Sasuke did this to you" Shikamaru asked in a sad and angry tone.

"He did" Naruto replied with anger in his tone and hands tightening to fists and continued with hatred in his tone, "Stabbed me thrice with the Chidori"

"What are you going to do if you see him again? Still going to save him and bringing him back to the village?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm going to save him alright" Naruto snarled back, "I'll extend him the same courtesy that the village extends to missing-nin's, a chance for surrender and if he doesn't surrender, he comes home in a body bag, probably with lesser limbs" he said in anger.

"Good, I thought I might have to hear you go on talking about rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru like Sakura is blabbing out" Shikamaru replied to the still seething Naruto in a neutral tone.

"What if I had told you that I wanted to save him?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"I would have agreed with you, but if I ran into him before you did, I would have killed him for what he did to you and what happened to Choji and Kiba" He admitted without shame and ended his speech with anger, an unseen expression on his face, which usually displayed laziness.

He continued, "Sakura's waiting outside to see you and convince you to help her save her Sasuke-Kun from Orochimaru" he concluded in a mocking tone.

"Didn't she hear what the bastard did to me?" he asked with anger and incredulity at the girl's stupidity, evident in his voice.

"She did, she's saying it must have been an accident and he must not have been thinking straight" Shikamaru replied with a shrug.

"If that's all she wants to say, kindly tell her to fuck off" Naruto replied with vitriol in his voice.

"That's not all" he replied and continued, "Tsunade-sama wants to add him to the bingo book and Sakura's coming to plead for your help in convincing Tsunade to drop the plan"

"Not gonna happen even in her wildest fucking dreams" he replied with a snort and asked with curiosity evident in his tone, "Who else is waiting outside?"

"Well, besides Sakura there's Hinata, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Guy-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, the Ichiraku ramen stand owners, the three brats that call you boss; Jiraiya- Sama and Tsunade-Sama were with you for the past five days without sleeping, Jiraiya-Sama left just before you woke up to pull out Kakashi-Sensei from the bar" he concluded.

"Hmm…" Naruto just hummed in acknowledgement as he felt a surge of affection for the self-proclaimed Super-Pervert and Baa-Chan.

"Anyway, I'm leaving, I have to take rest" Shikamaru replied to Naruto and walked out of the room.

'It must be a dream come true for any Nara, days of lazing around doing nothing…but he can't enjoy it even slightly because his friends are in the ICU' thought the ANBU concealed in the room, feeling a slight stab of pity for the mental anguish the boy was certainly going through.

"Come on in all of you" Naruto shouted suddenly inviting his visitors into the room, "I want to get this over with and go to sleep" he grumbled out in a low tone to the ANBU that appeared at his bedside to stop his visitor's.

The ANBU gave a nod and suddenly vanished from the room just as door to the room opened and admitted the 14 people Shikamaru mentioned.

"Hey guy's" Naruto called out in a low tone to his visitors.

"Yosh! Naruto-Kun! Don't allow these injuries to hold you back from the spring time of youth" Guy screamed out giving a thumbs up which was mimicked by Lee.

"Of course I won't" Naruto scoffed out.

"Yosh, Naruto-Kun is still bursting with the flames of youth, to remember this I will run 500 laps around Konoha on my hands. Come my faithful student let's explode with the flames of youth" Guy shouted out and left the room in high speeds in his hands followed by Lee, presumably to do the same with loud scream of "Yosh"

Leaving highly embarrassed 12 people in the room and Naruto with huge sweat drops.

"Glad to see that they are doing well" Naruto announced to the room to break the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Well as they say, they are in the spring time of youth" Asuma replied with a small grin and continued, "How are you kid? From what I've heard you are really lucky to be alive"

"Way to drop the mood Asuma Sensei" Sakura bit out and continued, "And stop exaggerating, Sasuke-Kun would never do something like that to anyone, let alone Naruto, tell them Naruto, it was an accident right?" She asked, turning to Naruto.

'Kami, was she always this fucking stupid? Smartest kunochi in our batch, my ass' Naruto thought to himself, unknown to him the rest of the room thought along the same line.

Sakura continued, not noticing the clenching of Naruto's fists and his throbbing forehead vein, "And Tsunade-sama is going to declare Sasuke-Kun a missing-nin for a small misunderstanding between friends. You have to help me convince her to allow us to save Sasuke-Kun"

Naruto finally had in enough and started in a sarcastic tone "It sure was an accident, he accidently used a fucking assassination jutsu and stabbed me in the chest three times; bitch can you even fucking believe what's coming out of your mouth and as for asking Baa-Chan to relent on his missing-nin status, well tough luck bitch, not gonna happen" he concluded with coldness evident in his eyes.

"And I'll tell you this right now, if I am the one who's lucky enough to find him, I'll fucking rip apart his limbs one by one and gouge out both his precious eyes and then drag him to the village" Naruto declared in a cold tone that had a sort of finality that stunned everyone and made Sakura run away from the room in tears.

"Well, I don't know what the fuck else she was expecting from me and If you all came to visit me to beg for Sasuke, then there's the fucking door" he said pointing at the door.

"Of course not" Asuma scoffed as everyone nodded, showing their agreement, "That mad son of a bitch endangered my student's life and he left the village to become the student of a traitor, who also killed my father"

"Well time to clear out boys and girls, it's time for him to rest and I have to change his bandages" Tsunade suddenly called out from the doorway, interrupting Asuma's tirade.

They all nodded and started leaving the room one after the other, wishing him a speedy recovery.

"ANBU leave us" Tsunade barked out and the ANBU squad suddenly left the room one after the other using the body flicker technique.

"Come in pervert and don't forget to put up the damn privacy barriers" She barked out again.

The self-proclaimed super-pervert jumped into the room through the open window and went through a set of hand seals and called out "Toad Style: Privacy Barrier"

Suddenly the three of them were covered with a dome of orange shade in the shape of a toad, blocking the sound from escaping the dome.

"Toad style?" Naruto questioned Jiraiya.

"Well, they are techniques taught to toad summoner's, there are many techniques that are reserved and taught only to the summoner's of the toad clan" He replied.

"We can talk about that later brat but I've got news. Mist rebellion ended successfully and the rebel leader Mei Terumi has taken over as the Godaime Mizukage after killing the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura Karatachi. The chakra of the three tailed turtle has dispersed and by their estimation, it will take at least three full years for it to completely reform. Since they are after the Biju, the Akatsuki's movement will be stalled at least for three years" Jiraiya informed them.

"So they won't be coming after me or the other jinchuuriki for another three years" Naruto exclaimed with relief.

"This is good news Jiraiya, what else have you got?" Tsunade asked with relief evident in her tone.

"Well, the damn Uchiha brat has reached Orochimaru, but since he was late, Orochimaru had to switch into another body, so he won't be getting the Sharingan for another three years. There's no doubt that he's going to train the brat during the time he's trapped in his current vessel" Jiraiya replied to Tsunade's question.

He then turned to Naruto and said "Naruto, this gives me a small window to train you without being chased by the Akatsuki, that is if you are interested"

"Of course I'm interested, I want to be prepared for whoever comes after me in the future" Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm and finally let out a true smile that lit up his face.

"Good to see that you haven't lost your spirit brat, but this is not going to be like the training we did before, it's going to be extremely tough on you both mentally and physically" Jiraiya warned, he then added "I'll be taking you out of the village for training. We'll be leaving the day after Tsunade releases you, so be ready to leave, got it?"

Naruto nodded to Jiraiya's words and soon drifted off to sleep dreaming about training and becoming strong.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Time-Skip**

 **Two Days later,**

 **Evening**

 **Konoha Gates**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

"Well brat, all set?" Jiraiya asked his young companion as they met at the village gates.

Naruto nodded showing his assent.

However, they were not the only ones at the gates, they were beings seen off by the Godaime Hokage Tsunade and her assistant Shizune, accompanied by his friends and their Jounin-Sensei's including Kakashi who was finding it hard to meet the eyes of his student, Iruka-Sensei and Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku.

They all looked on as Naruto walked off to the distance accompanied by Jiraiya. He suddenly turned around and shouted, "I'll be back in three years, Konoha get ready for my return"

They jumped on to the nearest tree and started tree-hoping and finally moved out of sight of the people who came to see them off.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 _ **Edited:22/11/2017**_

 _ **Read and Review….**_

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**


	2. Chapter 2-A look into the past

**x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Summon/ Biju**

 **Naruto and rest of the rookies - 12 yrs. old**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Chapter-2: A look into the past**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

"Brat, let's stop here for the night and have dinner. I have somethings to tell you before we start training" Jiraiya told to his young student.

"Okay, Ero-Sennin" Naruto replied.

Jiraiya looked down at his student and sighed, "Can you just stop calling me that brat? We are about to have a really serious conversation here"

"What serious conversation?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, we'll have that later. For now, let's have our dinner" Jiraiya told to the curious Naruto as he unsealed food from sealing scrolls.

They had a quiet dinner and both sat on logs near the fire.

Jiraiya quickly went through a series of hand seals and intoned "Toad Style: Absolute Privacy" and activated his strongest privacy barrier.

Jiraiya looked towards his now slightly surprised student and began "Before we begin, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is a SS-Rank secrets of the village and you must never repeat this to anyone else until the Hokage and I allow you to. Promise me, you always keep your promises right?"

"I swear on my nindo not to repeat what you are about to tell me Ero-Sennin" Naruto replied and was a bit surprised when Jiraiya didn't respond to the nickname.

"All right, I'm going to tell you about your parents Naruto" Jiraiya told to a now surprised and suddenly weary Naruto, who was wearing a hopeful expression.

"But jiji told me he didn't know who my parents were, then how could you know?" Naruto asked him.

"Really Naruto, do you really think that he didn't know who your parents were? He knew who they were alright, but he couldn't tell you because you were a motor-mouth like your mother and would have shouted it out to the whole village from the top of the Hokage tower and the news would soon spread outside the village and soon assassins all around the world would start gunning for you."

"What? Why would they hate my parents so much?" Naruto asked surprised, hearing that people would try to kill him because of his parents.

"That's part of what I'm about to tell you brat, now don't interrupt me again or I won't tell you anything at all" Jiraiya warned Naruto.

Naruto just nodded, showing that he understood and that he won't interrupt him until he finished talking.

"I'll start with your mother. Have you ever heard of the Uzumaki clan?'' Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shook his head indicating he hasn't heard of the clan but his face showed surprise on hearing the name.

"Well then, I'll start with the Uzumaki clan. Yes, Naruto you are a descendent of the Uzumaki clan" He said with a roll of his eyes and continued, "They were a prominent clan hailing from Uzhiogakure Village. Uzshiogakure is an island

protected by whirlpools and formidable barrier Ninjutsu, preventing anybody from approaching the island easily. It is very near to the Wave country. The Uzumaki had notoriously long lives due to their strong life force and this earned the village the name "The village of Longevity". They were the foremost experts in Sealing Techniques in the elemental nations, which made them both feared and respected throughout the elemental nations. Uzshiogakure had close ties to Konoha, due to the Uzumaki and Senju being distant blood relatives. The red swirl you see on Konoha's Jonin and Chunin jackets is the Uzumaki clan symbol. It is a sign of respect to the friendship that existed between Uzhiogakure and Konoha. The wife of our first Hokage was Mito Uzumaki, who was exceptionally good in sealing techniques, she was also the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, she sealed it into herself in the valley of the End, when Madara Uchiha summoned it to attack Hashirama."

"During the Second Shinobi war, Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure decided that Uzshiogakure was a threat they could no longer ignore and attacked the village after forming an alliance, and destroyed the village. The survivors of the attack were scattered across the elemental nations to seek refuge, most of them were found by the attackers and were slaughtered without mercy. As far as I know, only your mother survived the attack and that was because she was brought to the Leaf village on behest of Mito Uzumaki, due to her special chakra, to become the next Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Finally, as Mito neared her death, she transferred the Kyuubi into you mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who later gained the moniker 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' due to her long red hair and her notorious anger, which she focused mainly onto Kiri, Kumo and Iwa due their role in her villages destruction and the death of her little brother and elder sister.

She later fell in love with you father and gave birth to you 12 years ago. The problem with female Jinchuuriki is that their seal would weaken at the moment of childbirth, so special arrangements were made for your birth, your mother and father, along with Biwako Sarutobi left to a remote location for your birth and somehow the Kyuubi escaped and attacked Konoha and later it was sealed into you"

Naruto fell into deep silence hearing about his mother and her clan and suddenly realized something.

"You skipped over a lot of things including the identity of my father" Naruto accused Jiraiya.

"Guess I did….…Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, I hope now you understood why their identities were left a secret, Naruto…" Jiraiya trailed off seeing the shocked and hurt on the face of his student.

"Why? Why did he seal it into me?" Naruto asked Jiraiya with tears flowing from his eyes.

"The only option during the attack was to seal it, and only an Uzumaki could hold the Kyuubi due to its chakra potency and besides your old man was too damn honorable to do it to another kid. Both Sarutobi Sensei and I offered to do the sealing but he refused, saying it was his duty, he was always too head strong" Jiraiya replied with a sigh.

"They made me you Godfather you know" he continued nonchalantly and the before the stunned Naruto could interrupt, he continued "You might be wondering why I didn't take care of you when you were young, you are thinking if it was because I hated you? You are wrong there kid; I am the spymaster of Konoha and I had to leave soon after the attack to deal with the rumors to protect the village. I left a blood clone within the village to watch over you from the shadows, you might remember this mask" Saying this Jiraiya took out a Gama mask and gave it to Naruto, who gained a look of familiarity and happiness on seeing the mask of the person who kept him company till he joined the academy and basically raised him till then.

Jiraiya continued, "I will understand if you still hate me, I'm asking you to give me a chance to train you to be strong, you can keep on hating me but give me a chance. I don't want to bury you, like I buried your parents" he begged, his eyes slightly misting.

Naruto carried on crying: crying for his parents, crying for his massacred clan and cried for Jiraiya who had to bury the closest people he had to children and said, "I forgive you, godfather…" and he hugged Jiraiya, who too lost his fight with tears and cried.

After an emotional night as they were getting ready to sleep Naruto asked, "Godfather, what happened to Biwako, who accompanied my parents? I think I've heard that name before…."

"She was killed, after you were born, stabbed through her head with a wooden spike. As for were you've might have heard the name…, well, she was Sensei's wife" Jiraiya replied to Naruto who was now shocked on identifying her as the one on picture the old man always kept with him.

"Did you find out what happened that night?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"There were recording seals all over the location and it recorded a fight between Minato and a masked man who used a space-time manipulation technique, which was more versatile and advanced than your father's technique. He had a single visible Sharingan which he used to rip out the Kyuubi from your mother" Jiraiya said to the stunned Naruto who was shocked hearing that it was an Uchiha that ruined his life from the very beginning.

"Did you get anything else from the fight?" Naruto asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes, a name…. Madara Uchiha" Jiraiya replied, "The rival of Hashirama Senju, who fought him in the valley of the end"

"That's impossible! he must have been at least over a hundred years old at that time" replied a stunned Naruto.

"It may or may not be true, but there is nothing impossible in the ninja world and always expect the unexpected. Based on his fighting skills, I'd rate him to be stronger than me and your father just due to his Space-Time Jutsu, which is all that we got from the fight" Jiraiya warned Naruto.

"Where are we going to train anyway?" Naruto asked as he stood up to go to sleep.

"That's a surprise kid, I'll tell you in the morning. Think about what I told you and get ready to wake up early in the morning" and Jiraiya bided him good night and dispelled the barrier and went to sleep in his tent after the emotionally draining talk.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Next Day**

 **Early Morning**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

After waking up early in the morning and having breakfast, Jiraiya said to Naruto, "I'm going to take you to the home of the toads, Mt. Myōboku, we can train there without any disturbance. Get ready, they'll be reverse summoning us any second now"

"They?" Naruto asked as they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared away to show breath taking beautiful a scenic place where the nature was pure and untouched by man.

"Welcome to Mount Myōboku, Jiraiya-Chan, Naruto-Chan" greeted a small female green toad who was wearing a purple hair net with hair-rollers underneath, she had purple marking around her mouth and wore a high collared cape. She was accompanied by a green toad with white hair styled in a Mohawk, with very thick eyebrows and a small goatee, who also wore a high collared cape.

"It's good to be back here again Ma and Pa, this is my new student, Naruto, he's Minato's son" Jiraiya greeted them and introduced Naruto to the both of them. Turning to Naruto he continued, "Naruto, these two are Fukasaku-Sama and Shima-Sama, they are the elders of the toad clan"

"Good to finally meet you, young tadpole, you can call us Ma and Pa like Jiraiya-Chan does" Shima said to Naruto.

Fukasaku turned to Jiraiya and said, "The training space is ready Jiraiya, don't overexert yourself or the boy" he warned Jiraiya and went to their home along with his wife, after bidding them goodbye.

"Follow me Naruto, we'll be going to the training area right away" Jiraiya told to Naruto and left to the training area.

They finally reached the training area which had a natural lake and a lake filled with oil and had a lot of rocks.

"Before we begin training, I am going to tell you where you stand in terms of skill Naruto, now, don't get mad at me, I also went through academy reports and based on what I've found out, your basic knowledge about ninja world including geography and basic ninja techniques are…. let's just say…. bad. Information is the bread and butter of a shinobi and one that lacks knowledge will not rise far in the ninja world. Your strength and speed is good for a genin but your Taijutsu

has no form, which might do some good because you are ultimately facing an Uchiha; Genjutsu is non-existent; Ninjutsu is good and there is chance for improvement; Bukijutsu is average" Jiraiya ended his speech with a massive sweat-drop seeing his student weeping in the corner with rainclouds around his head saying, "Oh, the Shame…."

"Well it's pretty bad" he continued with a shrug, "For you it's not so bad, because of your expertise with Kage Bunshin Jutsu and adding the Chishio Bunshin to your repertory will make your growth exponential."

Seeing the confused look on his pupil face, Jiraiya asked with incredulity in his voice, "You don't know about the memory transfer capability of the Kage Bunshin?"

Only to gain a massive sweat drop as to his student went back and started weeping in the corner with rainclouds around his head saying, "Oh, the Shame…."

"Are you ready Naruto?" Jiraiya asked to his student, who on hearing the question jumped up with fire in his eyes, showing his eagerness to learn.

"Good, let's begin with Chishio Bunshin, with that and shadow clone technique, I'll make you a legend" Jiraiya promised Naruto and vowed to himself silently 'I will not lose another student'

"To do the Chishio Bunshin, you need a lot of chakra and blood, which might leave another person, but you are an Uzumaki and the jinchiruki of the Kyuubi to boot, you can lose large amount of blood in a single day and wake up the next day with not even a headache. Here are the hand seals for the technique" and Jiraiya slowly went through a series of 5 hand seals.

'Let the training begin….' Jiraiya thought to himself as the blonde slowly went through the hand seals.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Non-Familiar Technique:**

 **Chishio Bunshin (Blood Clone Technique** )

 **Clone Technique**

 **Rank-S Rank, Kinjutsu**

 **Creator-Tobirama Senju**

 **Chishio Bunshin is a highly advanced clone Jutsu which surpassed the standards of the Kage Bunshin. Instead of being made out of pure chakra like the Kage Bunshin, it is made of both blood and chakra and hence has the ability to regenerate the chakra it uses, being blood based Technique.**

 **Users- Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Naruto.**

 **(I'll do this only for non-familiar techniques)**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Edited:22/11/2017**_

 _ **How is it?**_

 _ **Let me know in your reviews.**_

 _ **Read and Review….**_

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**


	3. Chapter 3 –The Return

**x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Summon/ Bijuu**

 **Naruto and rest of the rookies - 15 yrs. old**

 **Chapter starts right at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden**

 **NB:** _ **I've slightly edited this chapter.**_

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Chapter 3 –Return**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

The sun was about to set after a long hot day and a small breeze rustled through the forest, swaying the many trees gently. The tranquil atmosphere had managed to lull the main gate guards to a gentle sleep ... again.

The sleeping guards were suddenly awoken by a small electric shock, when the proximity seals detected two people less than 500 meters from the main gates, having larger than Kage-level chakra reserves.

Two figures slowly emerged from the forests surrounding Konoha and stopped in front of the main gate post.

The man on the left was very tall; standing at 6'5", he carried a large scroll on his back and had long white hair that spiked up and trailed down to about mid back. It was held back out of his face by a forehead guard with the Kanji for oil, the symbol for Mount Myobokuzan, the home of the toads. He wore a red vest over a green gi and mesh shirt, on his feet were a pair of wooden sandals. On his face were red paint marks that trailed down his cheeks. This was Jiraiya, the legendary Toad Sage and self-proclaimed super pervert.

The man on his right stood at a height of 6'0" and had golden blond hair which was spiky and went down to his shoulders in a small ponytail and two long thick bangs that framed his face, while smaller bangs hovered just a little over his eyes. Holding up those bangs was a forehead protector with the Konoha leaf symbol on it, with black cloth behind it. He wore a dark blue cloak with Kanji for oil on its back in dark orange letters and an orange swirl surrounding it (Akatsuki style cloak but in dark blue color). This was Naruto Uzumaki, the third container of the fearsome Kyuubi and the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Jiraiya walked up to the main Gate, paused a moment to reach inside his vest, then stepped closer to the guard post to the left and held out his and Naruto's identification papers and announced out loud, "Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki, back from our three-year training trip".

"Na... Naruto?" the guards exclaimed together after a moment of silence in disbelief on seeing the former midget in orange, who used to run around the village screaming "I'm going to be next Hokage" had grown up to be taller than both of them and was not wearing orange.

"You can enter the village" the guards replied after sometime of silence still surprised on seeing Naruto dressed in something that was not orange colored.

They started walking towards the Hokage tower at a slow pace, looking around the village.

"Three years huh! seems like forever…...This place sure haven't changed a bit" Naruto said out loud as they continued walking to the Hokage tower.

They finally reached the Hokage tower and started wall climbing to the top floor and entered the Hokage's room through the open window and saw the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, doing paperwork, muttering about needing more sake to get through the work.

Naruto and Jiraiya slowly climbed in to the room and stood in front of Tsunade.

"Long times no see Baa-Chan" Naruto greeted her.

"Good to see you too brat" She smiled and continued "I take it that the training had some results?"

"Did you really think we'd come back with no results?" Jiraiya scoffed.

Naruto simply nodded.

Tsunade leaned down on her desk and said "Well then, I want to see the result of your training trip"

She continued, "I'd like you to fight against a certain someone. I haven't given him any missions the past few days so that he could rest up. Your opponent is... Kakashi Hatake"

"If I'm fighting Kakashi-Sensei, how about a promotion if do really well?" Naruto enquired.

"Well, I can't promote you just like that based on a spar, there should be at least five Jonin and five Chunin with me to witness the fight" Tsunade sputtered at the unexpected request.

"Well! Then, invite my classmates, Iruka-Sensei and Gai-Sensei's team along with Shizune-Nee-Chan and their sensei's to witness the fight" Naruto replied.

"Very well then, brat report at training ground 7, sharp 8:00 AM for your evaluation. I had your apartment cleaned by your friends in preparation for your arrival" Tsunade replied with a sigh and then dismissed him.

"That's nice of them; I'll have to remember to thank them tomorrow in person" Naruto replied with a small smile and left the room with the body flicker Jutsu towards his apartment.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

"Not what you had in mind for tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked wryly.

"No" She admitted "I was planning on making Naruto and Sakura team up against Kakashi for tomorrow's fight"

"That might have ended very badly" Jiraiya replied with a smirk.

"She's changed a lot you know, after he left, I made her my apprentice" Tsunade replied, narrowing her eyes at the jab at her student.

"Oh trust me on this; I don't think she can do anything to help him, unless she surpassed Kakashi as he was three years ago"

Seeing her shocked expression, he added, "Kakashi's in for a world of pain if he's

not careful tomorrow"

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

"They repaired the place eh?" Naruto said out softly as he entered his apartment and saw the walls with newly painted and there were new furniture's in the room.

"Time to add the seals" Naruto muttered to himself and created five shadow clones and proceeded to apply seals all over the building, including Security Seals, Privacy Seals and Trap seals for uninvited guest.

He then took out a scroll and unsealed it, releasing a pair of black goggles, which looked quite ordinary at first glance, but had a large number of seals on the glass and straps: this was something he had found in Uzhiogakure, along with the scrolls of clan techniques of the Uzumaki clan and a scroll of forbidden seals, the reason the village was feared by all the elemental nations.

Jiraiya doesn't know his plans or the true extent of what he had found in the village: the only thing Jiraiya knows is that he had found some clan scrolls and that Naruto too strives for world peace, just not in the way Jiraiya had envisioned.

Besides clan scrolls, he came across many trinkets, that any ninja village will go to war for- like a sword inspired by the Totsuka Sword, called the Great Sealing Sword, once wielded by the clan head, capable of putting anything it cuts into stasis, unless released by the wielder.

The goggles in his hand, even though it looked ordinary, was made to view through privacy barriers and act in similar capacity to the infamous Byakugan eyes of the Hyuuga clan, capable of vision up to 5 KM, in the line of sight of the user (It has all the abilities of Byakugan, plus the ability to negate privacy barriers).

He sat down on his bed after putting on the goggles and went through a series of hand-seals and started channeling his chakra into the goggles and opened his eyes and started searching through the village, searching for the one man who was a threat to his plans: The Shinobi of the Darkness - Danzo Shimura, due to his annoying habit of meddling in everything around him.

He located his target, who was currently inside his official residence and he then turned his attention to his body guards. 'Four guards with high Jounin level chakra, an Aburame, a Yamanaka from his hair color and the other two do not resemble

Members of any major clans…...The Yamanaka and Aburame must be ROOT

Ninja, since they have Juinjutsu's their tongues…...'

Naruto then focused the goggles on Danzo and seeing through the seals on the bandages that blocked the penetrative vision of Byakugan covered the majority of the man's body enraged him: seeing the numerous implanted Sharingan eyes in his right arm and the Sharingan in his right eye Socket, and his chest '…...is that a face?...wait isn't that the First Hokage's face?' Naruto thought to himself.

'Now I know why he's called The Shinobi of the Darkness: digging up graves of

people who had served Konoha till their last breath…... how ruthless and underhanded and not to mention the fact he was or rather is in contact with Orochimaru'

'I want to kill him right now but I can't do it now...he's more useful to me alive as pawn, than as a dead body' Naruto thought to himself as continued observing his target.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Six Hours Later**

 **Danzo's Residence**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

A figure moved at high speeds through rooftops of Konoha and finally stopped as he reached near his target: one of the village's elders Danzo's home. He put on his goggles and scouted out the target, who was apparently sleeping on his bed, as the four clearly alert guards were guarding him with their life.

'He must really trust his ROOT ninja so much or it might be due to the right arm and

Sharingan' Naruto noted, noticing the lack of chakra recording seals and proximity seals on the house.

Naruto silently activated the seals of invisibility, inscribed on his cloak and along with the chakra signature damping seals and formed four Shadow Clones, that quickly henged into earthworms that made their way towards the four guards as Naruto looked on.

One of the skills that he learned from the scrolls of Uzhiogakure was the art of

inscribing seals with chakra, he also perfected the art of arming shadow clones with a forbidden seal: The Kiniiri Seal (Minion Seal), which was designed to bind the target to the sealer, ensuring absolute obedience from the victim.

The shadow clone would transfer the seal onto the target by a simple touch. The seal had a limitation-it could only be used on someone with lower chakra reserves than the sealer.

The four shadow clones silently travelled underground and reached their targets and made contact with them the same time and the seals were transcribed onto the targets successfully.

Naruto watched on as the four guards were successfully sealed and approached them, after making sure that the sealing was successful. He made another shadow clone, one with more chakra than Danzo and henged it into a bug, similar to the bugs held by the Aburame guard which was quite different from Shino's. The clone entered the house through a small hole on the wall and slowly approached Danzo, who was fast asleep. The henged shadow clone successfully made contact with the left hand and the seal was transferred onto Danzo.

Naruto mentally directed the ROOT ninja to open the door while the others kept guard. He entered the room behind the ninja and mentally ordered Danzo to wake up.

Danzo suddenly woke-up and saw his master and uttered with devotion in his voice, "Naruto-Sama, the ROOT and I will serve you from now on"

"Well, we have so much to discuss Danzo, but not here, take me to the ROOT headquarters" Naruto replied with a wide grin.

Naruto was quickly led to the ROOT headquarters by Danzo, which coincidently, was under the Uchiha clan compound.

"Danzo, tell me about your arm and the implanted eyes" he commanded as soon as they reached Danzo's office in the ROOT base.

Danzo quickly explained in detail about the specialty of the Sharingan in his right eye: the power of Kotoamatsukami; and the use of the right arm: the power of Izanagi.

"Where is the left eye of Shisui Uchiha?" Naruto questioned.

"It is with Itachi, my lord" Danzo replied.

"Hmmm…Is it possible to clone the eye?" Naruto asked him

"It's impossible for a normal medic, it can surely be done by Tsunade and maybe her apprentice Shizune" Danzo replied.

"I'll see about that soon enough. I want you to find out the Uchiha clan library in the compound and bring the scrolls here. I will be here for them later. Take some of the preserved Uchiha blood with you, in-case there is a blood seal. I want you to empty it out completely, leave not even a scrap of paper, check the place you're your Sharingan before you leave the compound, also, bring me the register of active ROOT ninja and the details on all long term projects of ROOT" Naruto commanded.

Danzo nodded and took out the register from a hidden safe and gave it to Naruto.

'Hmmm...250 active ninja's mostly orphans...Aburame, Yamanaka, Kurama clan

Ninja's are common.'

'Operation Uzumaki, Operation Senju and Operation Uchiha…. Orochimaru's research on bloodlines, Project Ultimate Ninja: Proposal'

'As I suspected, ROOT had a hand in near extinction of all the three clans...damn you Danzo, I'll make sure you'll die in pain. Let's see…... Project Ultimate Ninja...combining the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki DNA to possibly recreate Rinnegan, the eye of the sage of six paths...based on Intel obtained from Naka Shrine by Yamashiro Uchiha…...looks promising, I might need it to face Madara's Sharingan.

He then came across a map that had the locations of ROOT hideouts in all the elemental nations along with the location of all the Uchiha and Senju strongholds.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto intoned and created 100 shadow clones, and ordered them to read all the scrolls and reports and dispel themselves after reading each scroll.

Naruto left the ROOT headquarters and to his apartment to get some shut eye before his match with Kakashi.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Training Ground 7**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

At the training ground 7, several people were waiting for the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki, as Tsunade had asked them to witness his evaluation for the possibility of promotion to Chunin rank.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted to his team mates and sensei, "I wonder how strong Naruto-kun has become, it will be most youthful to see him again!"

"I wonder what Naruto's gonna be like now?" Ino discussed with her team-mates and her sensei.

"What a drag…... I think he's going to be even more troublesome now than he ever was, even more than when we were at the academy," Shikamaru muttered from where he lay on the grass.

Ino just huffed out loud and turned to her friend Sakura and asked her, "What do you think Sakura?"

"I think he'll be the same Idiot" Sakura replied a bit stiffly as Naruto refused to help save her one true love, who was taken by the villainous Orochimaru and had even threatened to kill her!

While other's just shook their head in disappointment at her idiocy.

"Where's the idiot? The waiting is killing me!" Kiba was heard complaining loudly as he stood with his team.

A little way away from the Konoha eleven stood five other figures: Iruka, Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Shizune was standing by Tsunade's side she was rather disappointed on hearing that she missed him when he came back. Iruka stood to the left of the group, as he wondered how much Naruto might have changed after three years. Tsunade and Jiraiya were both standing next to each other, discussing about the training trip and the new information obtained by the spymaster while Kakashi, as always, was reading his book with an occasional giggle, causing most of the women to glare at him.

Naruto reached training ground 7 exactly at 8:00 AM and saw that his classmates from the academy, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee and their Jounin Sensei's Gai, Kurenai and Asuma, Kakashi accompanied by Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were waiting for him.

'Woooow...Ino and Hinata have become really hot...Sakura has no change ...she just got taller along with all of the others' Naruto thought to himself.

He walked up to the group with small grin on his face, and greeted them.

"Yo! How have you guys been while I was gone?" Naruto asked while the others stared at him in wonder.

"No way...you're taller than me? You're not wearing Orange?" all of them shouted out together.

Naruto just sweat dropped along with Tsunade and Jiraiya…...while Kakashi continued giggling, and reading his book.

Lee suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, in his nice guy pose. "Yosh! Naruto-kun, your youthful flames have truly grown stronger, I look forward to sparring with you! And if I cannot beat you I will..."

The rest of his friends quickly rushed over to Naruto and started firing him with question, not even allowing him time to answer any of it, while Iruka, Shizune, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at seeing how all of Naruto's friends were happy to see him.

Tsunade waited for a few minutes and decided to get on with the test "It's time for the test, you can question him after that" Tsunade commanded and the Konoha eleven back off from Naruto, moving to the edge of the ground to watch the match "This match will be a one on one fight between Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto and Kakashi made their way out to the center of the training field, standing facing each other next to the training posts.

"Brings back memories, eh sensei?"

"It sure does, doesn't it?" Kakashi admitted with an eye smile as he too remembered his times on team seven, both those when he was a child under Minato and again when he was the sensei of team seven.

"Come at me…..."

"...with the intention to kill" Naruto completed with a grin.

"So, shall we begin?" Kakashi asked back.

Naruto asked with a grin "You aren't going to fight me while reading the book are you?"

"No, I think I'll have to be serious this time around" He then lifted up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Tsunade who received a nod from both of them.

"Begin!"

"Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 1: Taijutsu" Kakashi announced out loud and darted at high Chunin speeds at Naruto and launched a kick which he avoided by jumping back and then proceeded to launch a spinning kick at Kakashi, who dodged by bending down.

He rose up with an uppercut, which Naruto dodged using a backflip.

'Not bad' Kakashi thought to himself and rushed forward to meet Naruto with a punch, which he blocked easily and answered with a punch, which in turn, was blocked by Kakashi. The two Shinobi soon began trading blows at high Jounin speeds as they attempted to land a hit on the other, while the other blocked it successfully.

'Time to get serious' Naruto thought to himself and delivered a quick right knee strike to Kakashi's jaws, which stunned him due to the force of the strike. He quickly got behind Kakashi and suplexed him to the ground, resulting in rise of dust and smoke.

On the sidelines, the Konoha eleven was watching the battle with shock and

disbelief, they knew that Naruto might have gotten stronger, but not this strong.

"They are really fast," Neji commented as he turned on his Byakugan, "I can barely keep up with them and I couldn't even see the last strike Naruto used on Kakashi-Sensei"

Tenten turned to Neji in surprise, "He's really that fast?"

Neji simply nodded, while the others looked on in smoke and dust cleared away, showing a log smashed into pieces on the ground.

'Unbelievable, he became this strong physically with just three years' Kakashi though as he rubbed his jaws,' That knee strike was as strong as Gai's knee strike, if not stronger.'

"You might be wondering if how he became this strong physically" Jiraiya asked the stunned Tsunade in a low tone, who simply nodded.

"His regenerative ability is unique, if he breaks his bone, on mending, the bone will become even harder; the same apply to his muscles. His physical strength as well as durability is very high just due to this ability alone, almost comparable to the

durability of the third Raikage" Jiraiya informed Tsunade, who was stunned on hearing this.

"Is this due to the Kyuubi?" Tsunade questioned.

"Partially" He replied and elaborated seeing her confused expression, "His regenerative ability is hereditary, it's from Kushina, the Kyuubi just super charged it to an insane level, saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, is literal, in his case"

"So, did I pass the Taijutsu test" Naruto asked Kakashi with a smirk, seeing him

rubbing his jaw in pain.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "You did, next is Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 2: Genjutsu." Kakashi went through a few hand seals and uttered " **Temple of Nirvana** **Technique** "

'Should I read Icha Icha: Paradise or Icha Icha: Make Out Tactics after the match'

Kakashi thought to himself and as he waited for Naruto to fall asleep under the effect of the Genjutsu.

"…. I'm sorry was that supposed to do anything?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"What?" Kakashi said out loud, while pointing his fingers at him "but...you are weak to Genjutsu due to your high reserves and that was an A-Rank Genjutsu"

"I learned something in the trip to help me with that" Naruto replied evasively to Kakashi, who was annoyed that he couldn't read Icha Icha for some more time.

"It seems you pass this one too...Time for Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 3: Ninjutsu"

Kakashi muttered out and started blazing through a series of hand-seals at speeds that stunned the Konoha 11, except Naruto.

'What speed…... now I know why he's an elite Jounin' they all thought as one.

He then put his hand to his mouth and called out " **Katon: Gokyakou No Jutsu!**

 **(Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu)** " releasing a huge ball of fire.

Naruto formed a snake seal and muttered " **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)** ", a thin slab of earth rose up in front of Naruto and blocked the fire Jutsu, whichshattered the wall into dust, cancelling out each other.

'Earth style jutsu with a single hand seal? His affinity to earth must be pretty high' Kakashi concluded 'then why did that wall shatter with single fireball Jutsu?'

" **Combination Jutsu-Wind Release: Dust Stream** " Naruto shouted.

'Combining the rock dust with a **Wind Style: Great Break Through**? If it hits, it will pulverize me, due to the impact at high speed, but it's very easy to avoid' Kakashi thought to himself as he used a Kawarmi to get away from the approaching stream rock dust.

Kakashi looked on as the stream shredded the wooden block and came to rest, when it hit a tree in the middle of the ground. 'What! he modified the jutsu to give it a cutting nature in addition to its pushing power?' Kakashi thought to himself in amazement.

'His skill with wind technique is really impressive' Asuma thought to himself, as he watched the jutsu shredded the log and pierce the tree trunk.

'HIs Ninjutsu is easily High Jounin level, combined with breaking out of that A-Rank Genjutsu and impressive Taijutsu, the kid is easily a Jounin level ninja ' Asuma

concluded his thoughts.

'Where is he?' Kakashi thought to himself as he tried to sense Naruto, who had vanished in the meantime. Unknown to him, everyone in the clearing thought the same thing.

" **Paralysis Seal: Activate** " Naruto shouted out loud from behind Kakashi, just as

Kakashi felt that he couldn't move.

'But...When' Kakashi asked himself when found he was paralyzed, and couldn't open his mouth.

"You might be wondering when I had put that seal on you, right?" Naruto asked with a small smirk and continued, "It was during the Taijutsu portion, remember the knee strike? I put that seal on you when I caught you for that suplex. Even though you Kawarmied away just before you struck the ground, you didn't notice the seal on your left forearm" Naruto answered, surprising everyone in the clearing with his quick planning.

"Then, why did you extend the fight for this long?" Kiba shouted from the side lines.

"It was an evaluation spar Kiba, for promotion to Chunin rank, for that he had to show more than just Taijutsu to impress the judges, in this case, am I right?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

Naruto simply nodded.

"Naruto remove the seal from Kakashi, I want to hear what he learned about you from the spar"

Tsunade commanded.

Naruto promptly removed the seal and Kakashi started his report.

"Tsunade-Sama, his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are easily Jounin level, coupled with the ease with which he broke out of the Genjutsu and his skill in the Sealing Arts, I would say he definitely deserves promotion to Chunin rank "Kakashi concluded.

Tsunade asked the others "What are your opinions? Anybody opposing the promotion?"

"Since nobody wants to oppose Kakashi's report, I Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, promote you, Naruto Uzumaki to the Chunin rank" Tsunade ordered and continued, "You are easily a Jounin level ninja Naruto, but I won't promote you to Jounin rank until you get some experience as a leader in some A-Rank and B-Rank missions"

"Report at Hokage tower at 9:00 AM tomorrow to collected your jacket and the rest of you can have the day off for today" Tsunade concluded and started walking towards Hokage tower accompanied by the Jounin, Jiraiya and Iruka. Only the Konoha 11 were left in the ground.

"Come on guys, let's go to Yakiniku Q and have lunch, we can talk there" Naruto said to his friends and they walked together towards Yakiniku Q for lunch and a much awaited talk.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

Just as the group left the training ground, a white figure rose up from a tree branch, it had green hair and yellow eyes, 'How interesting, nine tails has grown up quite a bit, I should tell Tobi what I found out'

"Rasengan" a loud call was heard, and a Rasengan was ploughed onto the white creature, killing it instantly.

'What is that thing? Why was it spying on us?' Naruto's shadow clone asked himself.

'I'll take it to the ROOT base for an analysis ask them to tell the boss what they figure out from it' the clone thought to itself as it carried the husk of the white

creature to the ROOT base.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **How was the chapter?**_

 _ **Let me know in your reviews.**_

 _ **Read and Review….**_

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**


	4. Chapter 4-Sowing the Seeds

**X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Summon/ Bijuu**

 **Edited this chapter, I've also changed the lemon scenes a bit, let me know what you think about this edited chapter.**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Chapter 4 -Sowing the Seeds**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Yakiniku Q**

 **12:00 PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

As usual, Yakiniku Q was buzzing with people. The Konoha 11, as they were widely referred to in the village, occupied a private booth, to celebrate Naruto's return and his recent promotion to the Chunin rank.

'Three years…...It feels as if I was away a lot longer' Naruto reminisced, as he watched his friends one by one and saw that they have grown a lot; both physically and mentally, like he had.

"So, how was the past three years?" Naruto asked while taking a sip of water from his glass.

"It was very quiet...nothing out of the ordinary happened in the village" Neji replied.

"That's because he was not in the village" Shikamaru replied dryly, prompting a round of snickers from the people in the booth.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" Naruto replied with a small grin and continued, seeing Ino, who was trying to control her urge to fish for information, "You can ask me what you want to know Ino"

"What did you learn on the trip Naruto? Where did you train?" Ino asked out in a rush.

"Well, I learned a bit of this ... a bit of that ... and a bit of other things too..." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"No one likes a smart ass Naruto" Ino huffed out.

"It must have been awesome to be taught by a sannin, though" Kiba added.

"Yeah, it really was awesome training with him" Naruto replied with a fond smile.

"I trained at Mount Myoboku, the home of the toad summons" Naruto finally answered part of the question, seeing the pout on Ino's face.

"I have heard that the summons's homes are beautiful and peaceful" Shino suddenly added.

"It sure is peaceful, even the air feels fresher and the nature feels more vibrant" Naruto answered the unasked question and continued, "So all of us are Chunin eh?"

"Nope, Neji is a Jounin" Tenten replied with a look of pride on her face.

"Wow! You must have gotten really strong then" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Strength is not the only criteria for promotion Naruto, you need good leadership skills to be promoted, as well as a certain level of competence in all branches of Shinobi discipline" Shikamaru replied to Naruto.

"I know that Shikamaru" Naruto replied, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, did you learn to use any weapon while you were training?" Tenten suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I did train with some weapons" Naruto replied evasively.

"Which one did you learn?" Tenten asked with some curiosity.

Naruto replied, with a grin "I didn't say anything before, what made you think I'll tell you now? Besides a guy's got to keep some secrets"

"I'll just have to find it out the hard way then" Tenten replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you are welcome to try…..but I doubt you'll succeed" Naruto teased back, prompting Tenten to get a pissed of look, that promised pain.

Hinata looked on in sadness as her crush continued talking with everyone and flirting lightly with Ino and Tenten, and felt angry at herself for being so shy that she couldn't talk to her crush without fainting.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

"Do you know what the time period between the First and Second Shinobi wars is?" Naruto asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Around 20 years, I think..." Sakura replied a bit unsure.

"You are right Sakura, What about the time period between Second and the Third Shinobi wars?"

"It was nearly 15 years" Sakura replied.

"You are correct again" he continued, "By the trend of the wars, the fourth Shinobi war should have happened eight years ago, and it nearly did too twice: once with the debacle with Kumo and then the invasion of Suna"

His peers looked on in rising amount of shock as Naruto continued his speech after taking another sip of water from his glass "We were very lucky that it did not kick start the fourth world war either time, but now...with the rise of Oto and the formation of Akatsuki, one thing is very clear, another Shinobi war will be upon us, anytime time, within five years" Naruto ended grimly.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, and continued "You are saying that we should pick up the pace of our training"

"Not only that...I don't mean to be rude but, in this generation, we are said to have the most potential, but the thing is...most of us are specialized in a single Shinobi discipline and from the data compiled during chunin exams and that from the previous wars Konoha participated, anyone of our enemies can easily predict what your arsenal of techniques might be at a particular time frame, with a very small per cent of error" Naruto replied, shocking his peers even further.

"Oh really, then tell us, what our arsenal is" Kiba replied sceptically.

"Since you are from a clan, it will be quite easy to predict your techniques; an average Inuzuka clan chunin is said to know Fang-Over-Fang Technique along with its variations and if you are really gifted, you might have picked up the Double Headed Wolf techniques and its variants...am I correct" Naruto asked to the stunned Kiba and his equally stunned friends.

"You are right" Kiba finally admitted, swallowing his pride.

"If a war breaks out, your greatest strength becomes your greatest weakness, which makes you predictable, which in turn can promises certain death" he ended.

"What do you think we should do?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"You should think beyond your clan. For example, if you add some elemental techniques to your arsenal, it could make a lot of difference" Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"What about me Naruto-Kun?" Lee asked in a dejected voice.

"I know you can only use Taijutsu, but if you try to master a weapon, it might prove to be helpful, maybe a sword or something" Naruto continued, "but you should consult with your sensei before choosing another discipline"

"Yosh! I shall ask Guy-Sensei and try to learn other Ninja disciplines, if I can't ,I shall run 500 laps around the village on my hands" Lee yelled out, set a flame with his 'Flames of Youth' and rushed-off to find his Sensei, after bidding his friends goodbye.

"I only said this to you guys because I don't want to bury any of you. So, please try to pick up something different, that might save your life someday and keep it with you, don't spread around what you are going to learn, you never know if a spy has infiltrated the village" Naruto continued.

"You have given us a lot to think Naruto, we'll see you later. We need to have a chat with our parents" Shikamaru replied and left, accompanied by all the rookies to find their parents or teachers for ideas, after bidding each other goodbye. Naruto soon left the establishment, after paying the bill and continued on his way to his apartment.

Naruto entered his apartment and created a Shadow clone, and then left for the ROOT headquarters.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **ROOT Headquarters**

 **02:00 PM**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

"Have you finished examining the creature?" Naruto asked Danzo as he walked into his office in the ROOT headquarters.

"My lord, we have done it with the facilities available in our lab" Danzo replied.

"Well, what did you find out from it?" Naruto demanded.

"Based on the examination, we found that it was some kind of a clone" Danzo replied.

"That is all you found out?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No" Danzo replied and continued, "We scanned a DNA sample of the clone and found out that it was created about 30 years ago. It has a well developed chakra network and has affinity to all five chakra natures. It can also use wood release and it DNA is capable of becoming a perfect copy of anyone it wants to, and we won't be able to find out the difference"

"The perfect spy" Naruto muttered and continued "Were you able to read the memories of the clone?"

"No, My Lord" Danzo replied.

"You do have a lot of Yamanaka's in your rooster, then why not?" Naruto demanded.

"The technique used to read memories from a dead sample is only known by the clan head and the clan heir" Danzo replied.

"So, we need the clan heir" Naruto muttered to himself and asked Danzo "Did you find anything else from the specimen?"

"No, the ROOT medical ninja squad do not have the knowledge to do an even deeper scan" Danzo admitted.

"Do you know anyone who can do it?" Naruto demanded.

"Orochimaru, Tsunade, Kabuto and maybe one of Tsunade's apprentices: Shizune or Sakura" Danzo replied.

"Hmmm, did you empty out the Uchiha clan library?" Naruto questioned Danzo again.

"Yes, we emptied out the Uchiha clan library, along with their clan armoury and their coffers" Danzo replied.

"Very good Danzo, now where have you kept it?" Naruto asked again.

"It is in these scrolls my lord" Danzo replied and handed over three scrolls, each marked Library, Weapon's and Money respectively.

"How much money is in this scroll?" Naruto asked with some curiosity in his voice.

"2.5 Million Ryo" Danzo replied.

"What? How?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"They were one of the founding clans, who had a lot of active ninja's at the time of the massacre; but It is more likely that this was kept for funding the coup they were planning" Danzo replied without any emotion.

"Hmm, I do remember reading it on one of your files" Naruto muttered and continued, "Very well then, show me one of your training room, I want to see just what those fuckers guarded for over the past 100 years from us 'outsiders'. Then go to the lab and put the specimen in stasis till I obtain the necessary support staff for the project"

Danzo nodded, showing that he understood and showed Naruto to a training room and left to the ROOT lab to carry out his orders.

"Storage Seal: Release" Naruto intoned, releasing the contents of the scroll marked 'Library'.

The scroll released its contents, accompanied by a white smoke, which cleared away to show two scrolls, each marked with kanji for Jutsu and Information. Naruto took the scroll marked with Kanji for Jutsu and released the storage seal, releasing five scrolls, each marked with kanji for Katon , Suiton ,Doton ,Raiton and Fuuton respectively.

Out of the released scrolls, Naruto took the scroll marked 'Doton' and opened it, showing a list of two hundred Jutsu, with the scroll for each sealed directly across its name.

'Danzo has someone who is very skilled with Ink Jutsu' Naruto thought to himself as he went through the scroll, and came across a set of entries that piqued his interest.

Doton:Keijuugan no Jutsu(Earth Style: Light Rock Technique) and Doton: Kajuugan no Jutsu (Earth Style: Weighted Rock Technique); the most coveted Earth style technique's, reserved specially for the Tsuchikage's and quickly released its contents, revealing two scroll.

Naruto took the first scroll and opened it and saw that it was the scroll for Keijuugan no Jutsu.

'Doton: Keijuugan no Jutsu (Earth Style: Light Rock Technique) this technique allows the user to decrease the weight of an object he touches. This allows the user to wield the much lighter object much faster and easier. Complete mastery of the technique and its counterpart: the Kajuugan no Jutsu, allows the user to fly.

Hand Seals-Snake → Ram → Dog → Rat → Snake → Boar

Entered by Izuna Uchiha, during the warring clan era, copied from an opponent from the Kamizuru Clan.

'This is fucking ridiculous! these fuckers had something like this lying around and still didn't try to study it…...I guess they preferred being spoon fed, rather than working hard for anything' Naruto thought to himself and created two shadow clones and left them with the two scrolls to master the technique's and left the training room and went to his apartment.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Time Skip**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **10:00 PM**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

Naruto entered his apartment, under the invisibility seal and dispelled his shadow clone. He then unsealed the scroll he got from Uzhiogakure and sealed the Library, Weapons and Money 'liberated' from the Uchiha and sealed it.

'To move my plans forward, I need Ino and a highly skilled medic like Shizune or Tsunade or Sakura. Sealing Tsunade is a risk I'm not willing to take while Jiraiya is in the village. Guess I'll have to make do with either Shizune or Sakura' Naruto thought to himself and got ready to find Ino and put on the Uzu Goggles.

He sat down on his bed after putting on the goggles and went through a series of hand-seals started channelling his chakra into the goggles and started searching the village for Ino.

He located his target, who was alone inside her home, lying on her bed in her pyjamas, reading some magazine.

'The arrogance of these people, there are no barriers protecting their individual homes, the only barrier is the one covering the whole village' Naruto thought to himself and left the apartment, after leaving a shadow clone in the bed.

Naruto moved closer towards his target under the Invisibility seal, which also blocked his smell; he soon reached the house and saw that Ino was already on her bed, trying to sleep.

'Too bad, you won't be sleeping for some time' Naruto thought to himself with a wide grin.

Naruto silently created a shadow clone, which henged to a small bug, which slowly made its way into her room, and made contact with target, transferring the Uzumaki Slave Seal, onto her body, that quickly bound her to Naruto. Since the seal was inscribed using his chakra and was merged with her chakra system, the chances of anybody finding and removing it was non-existent.

Naruto entered Ino's room through the open window, and put privacy seals all over her room.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **LEMON SCENE-START**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

'Ino, wake up and give me a blowjob' Naruto mentally commanded Ino with a 'pervy giggle'.

Ino slowly opened her eyes and woke up and saw her master: the one she always wanted, the one in her dreams; in her bed and felt the desire to give him a blowjob. She stood up and slowly pushed her master onto her bed. She then stepped forward and dropped to her knees, undoing the zipper to the pants and freed his 7-inch dick from his boxer, with her eyes locked on to his eyes, she gave the swollen tip a kiss.

Naruto nearly creamed in pleasure as he felt Ino's soft hands wrapped around his cock and licked the head. She locked eyes with him and lowered her mouth onto his cock, taking it halfway down almost instantly. Naruto gave a low groan of pleasure, as she slowly started moving her head up and down the length of his cock.

Ino continued sucking hard and deep on the cock in her mouth as she moved her head deeper, slowly deep throating him. She got to about to 5 inches before she gagged but that didn't bother her.

Grabbing her long blonde hair, he drove himself deep into her mouth, hearing her gag and give off a sound of choking. Her throat vibrated around him as she gave a moan from his forcefulness. He then began to work her head on and off his cock forcefully, even as tears began to come down from her eyes.

Slamming his dick deep into her mouth he moaned fully. "Cumming Ino-Chan" and shot his load into her mouth, which she managed to swallow.

"Time for the finale" Naruto muttered and then ordered Ino to give a small strip tease.

Ino started swaying slowly to a music that only she could hear and slowly but with a sultry smile on her face, she started removing her clothes one by one. The striptease gave a new life to his length, and it stood straight again.

She stood at about 5 ft. 6 in, with low C-cup tits and a huge ass, in her birthday suit and after gave a small twirl, Ino climbed onto the bed and presented her tight virgin pussy to her master as she braced herself on the headboard of her bed.

Naruto slowly moved over to Ino rubbed himself against her wet pussy a bit before he began to push in his erect cock, feeling her body give for him, he rolled his hips, working his cock in and out of her pussy to get used to the tightness. Slowly, he began to thrust instead of rolling his hips, working his cock deeper and deeper. She gave a loud moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated a dick for the first time.

Naruto reached underneath her body and grasped her right breast in one hand, massaging it as he began to thrust in and out of her tight pussy, pushing deeper and deeper into her as she got wetter for him. He grabbed her wide hip with his other hand, thrusting a little more as Ino bent a little further over, and pressing her back into him.

Apparently he wasn't the only one enjoying the activity. "I'm Cumming Naruto-Sama" Ino cried out in orgasm, her body milking Naruto for his cum.

Naruto gave a loud moan as he thrust deep inside her body and fired his load inside her. Naruto slowly pulled out his dick, which was covered by both their juices.

"Ready for round two?" Naruto asked her with a wide grin on his face. Ino shrugged her shoulders and slowly turned around and began to suck his dick clean.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **LEMON SCENE-END**

 **Time Skip**

 **01:00 AM**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

They cuddled together in the bed after a few rounds of sex, and Naruto asked her to come to his apartment at 11:00 PM and ordered her to act as she always acted in the public towards him.

Naruto slowly dressed, as Ino pulled on her pyjamas, after cleaning herself in the bathroom and left through the window after dismantling the privacy barriers, under the invisibility seal.

'Now, I have to get a high level medic' Naruto thought to himself, from the vantage point as he activated his goggles and searched for the top three medics in the village at the moment.

'Tsunade, in in her office, working, surrounded by ANBU and Jiraiya is in the building.'

'Shizune is doing nightshifts in the hospital'

'And Sakura...wait why the hell is she going towards the Uchiha clan compound?' Naruto thought to himself as he followed her.

Naruto observed as she walked into the old Uchiha police station. He activated his goggles and saw Sakura handing over a file to a person wearing a brown cloak, with the symbol for sound village; covering him/her completely. Naruto adjusted the dial to see that the person under the cloak was a light blue haired woman, with fair skin and dark eyes. She wore red lipstick and her hair was kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of green dress with a left long sleeve and a right short one, a red turtle neck, which had a white collar and she wore brown gloves. Under the dress she wore a one-piece red suit.

He quickly rushed towards the Uchiha clan compound and arrived outside the old police station and silently created two shadow clones, that quickly henged into Nano bugs and flew towards their target. Both made contact with their targets simultaneously and transferred the Slave Seals onto them, Naruto watched on with a triumphant expression, as the seal took effect even as they tried to fight the control of the seal. The seal manipulated their memories, leaving Naruto in the place of Sasuke, for Sakura and in place of Orochimaru for the other girl.

"Kneel" Naruto commanded softly as he entered the room after applying privacy seals.

"What is in the file Sakura?" Naruto asked Sakura, who suddenly gained stars in her eyes at being addressed by her one true love and replied.

"Naruto-Kun, it is the border patrol schedule and the report of your evaluation" Sakura replied, a bit tersely, seeing the angry look on his face.

"And who are you? Why did you come here?" Naruto demanded.

"My name is Guren, My Lord; I was sent to take the files from pinkie to Orochimaru" She replied, a bit confused.

"How long has this been going on?" Naruto demanded again.

"About a year Naruto-Kun" Sakura replied.

"Who put you up to this?" He asked again.

"Sasuke-Baka" She replied and continued in a low confused tone "wait...why did i do that for him?"

"When do you have to report back to Oto, Guren?" Naruto asked again.

"By 06:00 AM Naruto-Sama" She replied obediently.

"Take the report to Otogakure and both of you keep acting as you used to act before coming here. Guren, tell me, what Orochimaru is doing" Naruto asked in an authoritative tone.

"Orochimaru is now focusing mainly on training Sasuke Uchiha and collecting the DNA samples of famous ninja all around the world" Guren replied.

"When you come to collect the next report from Sakura, give me the location and the people present in all the hideouts of Orochimaru" Naruto continued, "and if possible, try to bring one of the dead cursed seal victims".

Guren nodded in affirmative.

"Sakura, do you know how to scan the strands of DNA?" Naruto questioned the pink haired girl.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun, I learned the technique almost three months ago" She replied.

"Good, report to my apartment tomorrow at 11:00 PM" Naruto commanded. Sakura nodded, showing her agreement to the order.

'Guren has to reach Oto by 06:00AM; there's more than enough to sample my new toys' Naruto thought to himself and commanded, "Now both of you strip" Naruto commanded with a perverse grin.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **LEMON START**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

Hearing the command, both the kunoichi stripped off their dresses and stood in their birthday suit.

Naruto sat on the desk of the police head, which once belonged to Fugaku Uchiha, watching as his newest pets divested themselves of their clothes.

'Guren is very hot, those must be at least D-Cups and her ass is huge. Sakura's only redeeming factor is her ass and I finally got the chance to get back at that bitch for all the time she beat me up' Naruto thought to himself darkly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto intoned and created a shadow clone, who led Sakura to an open jail cell and pulled down the binds.

"Now, Guren, why don't we start this off with a blowjob and then a tit fuck..." Naruto suggested with a perverse giggle.

She sat down on her heels, putting the head of his length into her mouth. She then swirled her tongue around the head and Naruto let his head roll back and his back arched as Guren slowly swirled her tongue around the head of his rapidly hardening cock. He moaned as her mouth began to slowly move up and down his shaft, slowly building up her speed. She started humming, causing vibrations, which took Naruto to higher levels of pleasure. Naruto slowly raised his hands, keeping them on her head and ran his fingers through her blue hair as she continued going down on him with vigour.

She suddenly stopped sucking, freeing the dick in her mouth and pressed her big tits around his cock. He moaned as he felt the soft yet firm flesh around his hard shaft, she then began to rub her tits up and down his cock, starting slowly, getting the blonde to moan. She then began to pick up the pace and began licking the tip of his dick that rose above her tits, increasing his pleasure.

Naruto soon reached his climax and fired his load on her face and tits, which she collected with her fingers and started licking them clean, instantly making little Naruto hard again.

'God, I love being an Uzumaki' Naruto thought to himself as his dick got harder seeing the antics of his new slave.

She slowly stood up and sat on the desk before laying back, spreading her legs wide, presenting her bald pussy to her master. "Please, Naruto-Sama, I need it badly." She whispered, her hands rubbing and pinching her nipples, teasing Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward and moved between Guren's shapely legs and pressed his hard cock into her pussy lips, enjoying the feel of her wetness as he rubbed against her clit with his cockhead. He then pushed his dick into her, moaning as he felt her tight pussy grip his cock.

Naruto grabbed her by her hips and began slamming his dick into her pussy at high speeds. He slid his hands from her wide hips to her stomach and moved them up to her breasts, caressing them and started teasing her nipples with his fingers. He continued thrusting into her pussy even harder, grunting with each thrust.

"I'm Cumming Naruto-Samaaaaa" Guren cried out in orgasm, her body milking Naruto for his cum.

 **Meanwhile, inside the closed cell**

The shadow clone took Sakura inside the jail and activated privacy barrier for the room.

"Suck my cock bitch!" the shadow clone commanded, and Sakura promptly got down on her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his manhood. She bent forward and started sucking his dick, slowly building up her pace, but Naruto soon got impatient and pulled her hair down, exposing her open mouth, allowing him to skull-fuck her easily. He plunged his thick hard cock deep into her mouth so that her throat bulged with his thrust, while pulling and twisting her nipples.

'This is payback bitch!' Shadow clone thought to itself as he watched tears flowing from her eyes due to the pain.

'Time to get serious' the shadow clone thought to itself as it formed two chakra chains with rounded tips plunged them, one into her ass and the other into her pussy startling her.

Naruto kept his hand behind her head and continued skull-fucking her while the two chains fucked her ass and pussy, at high speeds.

Soon, Naruto reached his climax and fired his load down her throat and dispelled, leaving her a drooling mess on the floor.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

The memory feedback from the clone pushed him to even higher pleasure and he shot his load into her pussy, with a loud groan of pleasure.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **LEMON SCENE -END**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Roughly 1 Hour Later;**

Naruto tossed them a soldier pill each and after ordering them to act as they used to act before the encounter, he left for his apartment for a short nap. Sakura and Guren quickly dressed after cleaning themselves up and removing the scent of sex and left their separate ways, to carry out their missions for their master.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Please don't forget to leave a review, your reviews motivate me to write.**_

 _ **Also let me know if the lemon scenes have improved even a little bit…...**_

 _ **Read and Review….**_

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**


	5. Chapter 5-Secrets of the White Zetsu

**X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Summon/ Bijuu**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Chapter 5 – Secrets of the White Zetsu**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Otogakure**

 **01:00 AM (Same time Naruto met Guren and Sakura)**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Project: Shikotsu Myaku (Dead Bone Pulse) Test Subject No.126, be a dear and inject the bone marrow sample into his spine, Kabuto-Kun" Orochimaru ordered as he turned towards the operating table in which one of his many followers …. err … test subjects, was strapped onto.

After almost a minute of silence, blood curling screams were heard from the room, by everyone in the base, causing them to shiver in fear.

Later,

"That one was very close, he almost managed to awaken the bloodline, too bad his heart gave out" Kabuto was heard talking to his master as they walked into the main office of the base.

"Another failed experiment, oh well …... at least he lasted a bit longer compared to his siblings" Orochimaru replied and continued, "It was great foresight on your part Kabuto, to take Kimimaro's DNA samples, before he went to get Sasuke-Kun for me"

"I was sure it was going to be his last battle, his disease had grown too far for me to save him and this was the safest way, considering that we might have to tangle with ROOT to retrieve his corpse" Kabuto replied, his tone becoming venomous when the name ROOT was spoken.

"Any news from that blasted village?" Orochimaru asked in a bored tone.

"Guren will be back in the morning with our spy's report" Kabuto replied with a smirk on thinking about their spy in the village.

"What's her name again?" Orochimaru asked in a bored tone.

"Sak…"Kabuto started.

"It doesn't matter what her name is!" Orochimaru shouted, cutting in and continued, "We'll call her Pinkie. I remember her fear all those years ago in the forest…...it was delicious"

'He's growing worse day by day… it seems Orochimaru-Sama got the craziness of his latest body too' Kabuto thought to himself as he watched his master continued talking, sometimes randomly in third person, and remembered the first time they ran into the missing ninja from Kumo, who called himself, 'The most Electrifying man in all of the Shinobi world'.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Flashback**

 **3 Years ago**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"I've found him Orochimaru-Sama, he's just ahead" Kidomaru informed his master, kneeling in front of him.

"Kabuto, let's go" Orochimaru commanded, and left towards the last location of their target, guided by Kidomaru.

"Why are we hunting this particular missing ninja Kabuto-Sama?" Kidomaru asked in a low tone as they continued their journey towards their quarry.

"Sasuke-Kun has a lightning affinity and Orochimaru-Sama wants what's best for his dream host and Tōgyū is a master of the lightning release" Kabuto replied, pushing his glasses up with his finger.

After a few minutes of travel, Kidomaru pointed out a bald well-built man of about 6.5ft tall, and said, "There he is"

They quickly over took him and, blocked his path.

"Who in the blue hell are you?" The man demanded, taking of his sunglasses.

"Hello Tōgyū, I am Orochimaru and I have a proposition that you can't refuse" Orochimaru started.

"Lay it out on the table and we'll see" he replied.

"I have a new job opportunity for you. You see, I have created a safe haven for missing ninja, and I'm interested in recruiting you"

"Oh yeah, I won't follow any pasty ass weakling …. but if you beat me I'll join you"

"Oh, are you sure you want to fight me, the strongest of the Sanin?" Orochimaru goaded.

"Just Bring It! and I'll lay the Smack down, on you!" He goaded back.

It was all over in the blink of an eye, and needless to say the fight went exactly as expected and the man lay on the ground, tied up by snakes, at the feet of Orochimaru.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Flashback Ends**

 **Time-Skip**

 **06:00 AM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

A sudden knock on the door, snapped Kabuto from his memories, and the person who hated him the most in Oto, Guren entered the room.

"Orochimaru-Sama, this is the latest scroll from the spy in Konoha" Guren started without any preamble and handed over the scroll.

"Well done Guren, now return to your post" Orochimaru dismissed her and she left the room, after shooting a venomous glare at Kabuto.

'Time to start my mission' Guren thought to herself as she left towards her post.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip**

 **Inside Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower**

 **09:00 AM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Hello Baa-Chan, how are you this fine morning?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room, waking up Tsunade, who was sleeping on paperwork on her table.

"Fine Morning? You damn brat" Tsunade shouted in anger and threw the paper weight on her table at Naruto, who dodged it by simply sidestepping it; the paperweight zoomed out of the open window, towards the hot springs, knocking Jiraiya off from his perch into the women's hot springs, which was unfortunately occupied by Anko, who was soaking after a long and particularly annoying escort mission to Kusagakure.

A loud angry scream of Pervert was heard, accompanied by a cry of "Mercy" and then…. There was silence.

"Dammit Baa-Chan! You're messing with him even when he's not annoying you" Naruto snickered.

Tsunade turned to him and said, ignoring his snickering, "Let's get to business, take this scroll to the Shinobi Inventory and get your Chunin standard equipment's, and before you ask, it's in the top floor of the Konoha main library. After you get your equipment, return here to get your mission"

"Aye aye, Baa-Chan" Naruto mock saluted and before she could throw anything at him, he left the room with a Body Flicker.

'Just you wait brat, I've got the best mission for you' Tsunade thought to herself with an evil grin, thinking of the expression on his face when he receives the mission.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Inside Shinobi Inventory**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto entered the room and was greeted by the receptionist, "Hello, my name is Shiho, how may I help you?"

Shiho had light blonde hair, which was tied in a loose ponytail with some strands sticking out. Her eyes were obscured by her swirl-tinted glasses. She wore a white lab coat over a red dress and her forehead protector was tied backwards, as a sash around her waist.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm here to collect my Chunin Standard Equipment" Naruto replied with a small grin and handed over the scroll to the girl.

She went through the scroll and said, "Congratulations on your promotion, I'll be back with your equipment's. Please wait here."

She turned around and went through a door, directly behind her and returned after a few minutes with a Chunin Jacket and a scroll and handed them over and explained, "The scroll has a standard issue Chunin katana and the latest Bingo Book"

Naruto simply nodded and accepted the scroll and the jacket and sealed it into a scroll and pocketed it.

"Thank you, I have to report back to the Hokage tower" Naruto said to her, as he got ready to leave for the Hokage tower.

"Sure, best of luck on your first mission as a Chunin" Shiho replied.

Naruto nodded thanking her and left with a body flicker to the Hokage tower.

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **Mission Hall**

 **A few minutes later….**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Did you get your equipment's brat?" Tsunade asked him as soon as she felt him arrive in the room.

"Of course I did" he replied.

She stood up and went to the bookcase behind her chair and bent down to the lowest row, unknowingly presenting her huge ass to Naruto, who suddenly felt his cock rising. She took a scroll and turned around, causing her huge tits to jiggle, again providing a show to Naruto, that Naruto jr. certainly approved of!

She sat down on her chair and tossed the scroll at Naruto, who deftly caught it.

"That scroll was left by sensei; it was to be given to you when you became a Chunin"

Naruto simply nodded and pocketed the scroll.

She continued with a grin, "Since you were out of the village for so long, you have to get acquainted with the Shinobi force before I sent you out of the village on high rank missions. So, I've got the best mission for you, it's a B-Rank mission from 10:00AM to 10:00PM for three days"

"No!" Naruto muttered with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes! I knew you would catch on soon; you're on gate duty" She continued with an evil grin, "You're going to partner with Chunin Tsubaki, report to the gate on time and be on your best behavior, I'll be asking a report from her later and if I find that you've been misbehaving, you'll be doing d-rank mission's for a month"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in terror on hearing what Tsunade said.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Naruto accused pointing his finger at her in indignation.

"Yep" She replied with a smug smile and continued, "Now, enjoy you first mission as a Chunin and report back tomorrow at the same time as today"

Naruto left through the window with a proverbial rain cloud on his head while Tsunade continued laughing her ass out inside the office.

'This actually goes along perfectly with my plans, for a minute I thought she might assign me a mission outside the village' Naruto thought to himself in hidden glee, while maintaining a sad expression on his face.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Main Gate**

 **A few minutes later….**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu" Naruto greeted with a depressed expression.

"Hey Naruto" they both greeted together and asked "Aren't you just excited for your first mission as a Chunin?"

Naruto just looked at them with a deadpan expression, while they gained a sheepish expression on their faces; they continued, "Anyway, congratulations on your promotion and its time for you and Tsubaki to take your position"

"And Tsubaki is here" Izumo called out as he saw the Chunin walking towards the booth, alerting Naruto to her arrival, and he got his first view of the Chunin, she had dark eyes and long black hair which she wore braided down her back with jaw length bangs, framing either side of her face, which was oval shaped. She wore a short sleeved black blouse, over which she wore the Chunin flak jacket and she wore tight black shorts. She had a natural beauty about her which attracted Naruto.

'At least the job has some perks' he thought to himself as he looked over her.

"Hello, Chunin Tsubaki, I am Naruto Uzumaki and your partner for today's duty" Naruto introduced himself with a short bow.

"Hello Naruto" Tsubaki greeted with a small smile and continued, "Izumo, Kotetsu you can leave now, we'll take over from here"

"Hai" they replied and came out of the booth and then left in a body flicker.

"Let's get inside the booth", she told him and they both entered the booth and stood in front of the desk.

She continued, "We are going to be inside the booth the whole time, our job is to collect and verify the identification papers and enter the names of the people that enter and exit the village during our shift. Any doubts? "

"No" Naruto replied and continued, "Do you always have this duty or do you go out for any mission outside the village?"

"I'm almost always assigned to the booth; I usually get a mission outside the village at least once every month" She replied.

Naruto simply nodded his head, showing that he understood. 'If I seal her, I can find out if anyone important enters the village, this job might have actually pushed up my plans ahead by a couple of months'

"Good, because I see someone coming towards the village, you collect the papers and I'll verify them and you must enter the names in the register" Tsubaki replied.

'Enjoy your last hours of freedom Tsubaki' Naruto thought to himself while putting on a fake smile for the visitors.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip-After several hours of excruciating boredom**

 **Main Gate**

 **10:00PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"They are here" Tsubaki muttered to Naruto as she saw Izumo and Kotetsu walking towards the booth as slow as they could.

"Finally" Naruto sighed in relief.

"How was your first day Naruto?" Izumo teased as soon as he reached the booth.

"About as exciting as watching paint drying" Naruto replied wryly.

"Anyway time for us to go, Good night guys, Come Naruto" Tsubaki interrupted.

"Yeah, Good bye, see you in the morning Naruto" Kotetsu yelled as he watched Naruto walked away from the booth with Tsubaki; Naruto merely raised his middle finger and continued walking away.

"Naruto, my apartment is nearby, why we don't have a drink before we part?" Tsubaki asked him as they walked away from the booth.

"Sure" He replied with a shrug and thought 'One hot slave coming right up'; doing a victory dance in his head.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Inside Tsubaki's Apartment**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Wait here, I'll be back with the drink" She said to him in the sitting room as she walked to the kitchen.

Naruto nodded his head and as soon as here back was turned, he created a shadow clone henged as a fly, primed with the slave seal, and sent it after her into the kitchen.

The shadow clone entered the room to see Tsubaki standing on her toes take a bottle of sake from the top shelf. She had already taken of her Chunin vest on entering her home; the blouse rode up revealing her toned midriff to the clone.

The clone quickly made contact with her and transferred the slave seal on to her.

Naruto felt the seal taking hold on her; he then went through a few hand-seals and activated privacy barriers in the room.

Tsubaki returned to the dining table with a bottle of sake and two shot glasses. She poured two drinks one for her and the other for her master.

They both sat down on their chairs and slowly sipped their drinks.

"I want you to inform me whenever foreign diplomats enter the village" Naruto commanded. She nodded, showing that she understood her orders. Naruto quickly finished his drink and poured another shot and commanded, "Work on improving your ninja skills and be ready for anything at any time"

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-STARTS**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto took a sip of sake and then removed his pants and boxers, revealing his hard cock, and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What are you waiting for? Get on to it"

Tsubaki started to sway from side to side, running her fingers through her hair, freeing it from the braid. She fondled her tits slightly and turned around and bent down, presenting her well-toned ass to her master.

She slowly swayed her ass side to side and slipped her thumbs inside the shorts and slowly pulled it down, revealing her big ass and then turned around with a smoldering look in her eyes. She took of her tight sleeveless top, freeing her D cup boobs, which slowly rose up and down with the rhythm of her breath.

She slowly got down on her knees and hands and slowly stalked towards Naruto, mesmerizing him with her swaying tits. She locked her eyes with him and gave a teasing lick, running her tongue from the base to the tip of the cock and swirled her tongue around the tip. She continued licking the dick sporadically and slowly lowered her mouth on the cock and slowly lowered her head till her nose touched his pelvis. She slowly moved her head up and down the cock, slowly picking up her pace. She channeled chakra on to her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue from side to side on the cock, causing Naruto to cum onto her mouth fast without any

warning. Naruto took out his dick and watched on as she swallowed his cum without any complaint.

'God…that was awesome! I'll give her something really special for this' Naruto promised to himself, breathing heavily. She slowly climbed on to the table and stood on all fours, and slowly shook her ass, teasing him. She then bent forward slightly, parting her legs, presenting her dripping wet snatch to Naruto.

Naruto took the sight as the invitation it was, and rushed to the table and pushed his now hard member on to her pink pussy, with a small hiss at the tightness and the unexpected softness.

She pulled forward and slammed her pussy back onto his cock, while Naruto slammed his cock forward. They soon attained a rhythm and the sound of flesh meeting flesh was heard in the apartment.

Naruto soon felt his release approaching and shouted out "CUMMING" to which she screamed

"YEEESSS!" and they both climaxed together.

"Are you ready for round two? Naruto-Sama" Tsubaki asked her master, slapping her huge round ass.

'You just can't help but love the horny ones' Naruto thought to himself with a grin as he felt her mouth around his cock once again.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-ENDS**

 **TIME SKIP- 10:55 PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto slowly dressed himself after putting Tsubaki in her bed and left for his apartment. He soon came upon his apartment and saw that both Sakura and Ino were waiting for him. He opened the door and beckoned them inside.

"Tonight you are coming with me to another location; needless to say you won't be telling anyone where we are going, go it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-Sama" They both replied.

He then took out three invisibility seal tags and directed them to apply the seals on their body as he applied one on himself.

Naruto quickly created three shadow clones, out of which two henged into Sakura and Ino.

"Follow me" Naruto commanded and the trio left building under the invisibility seals, and soon made their way to the ROOT base. Naruto lead the way to chamber where the clone was preserved under stasis seal.

"Sakura, I want you to scan this specimen to the DNA level and map out its component as fast as you can. Ino, I want you to show me the memories of this specimen. Let me know when you are ready" Naruto commanded.

They both nodded and started their work. Naruto watched as Sakura went through a few hand seals activated Chakra Scalpel Jutsu and started taking DNA samples from the specimen and soon commenced scanning them with another technique. Ino activated her Chakra scalpels and cut a small hole on the skull of the creature. She then pulled on a pair of gloves and went through a few more hand seals and touched the brain. After a few minutes she turned around and said to Naruto, "Naruto-Sama, the memories have mixed-up due to the shock from your jutsu. If we view the memories, it won't be any particular order, so we won't get an accurate

estimation of the time. The memories have also started degrading slightly and it will slowly become impossible to distinguish and identify the details in the memory as time passes. If we do it now, we might be able to see most of its memories"

"Very well, let's begin" Naruto replied.

"Just touch my shoulders when you are ready Naruto-Sama" Ino replied.

" **Yamanaka Secret Ninjutsu: Memory Immersion Technique (Memori Shinshi no Jutsu)** "

Ino intoned, and they both closed their eyes.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto and Ino appeared in a cave where an old man and a black tar like substance stood in front of them. Behind the odd pair, they saw a demonic looking statue with a large flowering tree behind it, the tree had a human looking upper body rising from its center; its face greatly resembled the first Hokage. They heard the old man complaining to the black tar like creature on the floor, "It seems that these white goblins are a mere byproduct of cultivating Hashirama's cells, these things look as dumb as he was, they even have his stupid grin"

"I have a feeling that even if they are dumb, they might be useful to us, Madara-Sama" the creature replied.

Naruto and Ino gasped in shock as they heard the name of the first defector from their home village, the boogeyman of the Shinobi world, who also happened to be a co-founder of their home village.

Unknown to them, the name Madara had also awakened the Kyuubi, who started watching the memory through Naruto, only to be shocked on seeing the statue as only he recognized it as the husk of the ten tailed beast.

"Maybe you are right" Madara agreed reluctantly but complained, "but I still have to see his stupid face wherever I look in this base"

Madara continued "Zetsu, you are the physical embodiment of my will, I created you with a part of my life-force, to carry out my will throughout the Shinobi world and I want you to follow my orders without any question"

"My sole purpose of existence is to carry out your will Madara-Sama" the creature, now identified by the name Zetsu replied.

Madara just smirked and said, "I am going to attach myself to the tree, I can sense that it's brimming with life-force that I can use to prolong my life"

He continued, "Zetsu, I want you to take control of these white beings to aide our plans; for now, merge with this one", pointing his fingers directly at Ino and Naruto.

"As you wish, Madara-Sama" It replied back and covered their view in blackness. The blackness soon faded and they saw that Madara was now sitting a throne and they saw that they were watching from the left side of the new creature, which was half white and half black, with two Venus flytrap like extensions from its sides. They watched on as Madara connected himself to the tree and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The memory changed and they saw a battlefield where a white haired man was fighting multiple enemies. He had fair-skin with white, shaggy hair and red-colored eyes; he also had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He wore blue armor with a white fur collar over a simple black suit. They gasped in shock as they identified Tobirama Senju, who was going through a platoon of the Kinkaku Force of Kumo like a knife through butter, even though he was injured and seemed to be on his last legs. Just as he took down the last of his enemies, a black hand pierced his heart with a murmur of, "This is for Izuna, Tobirama Senju"

The memory went black and they soon went through a myriad of memories in mounting horror as they watched Madara and Zetsu slowly orchestrating the Shinobi world to suit their goals.

They saw Zetsu subtly influence the Shinobi nations to wipe out the Uzumaki and orchestrating the murder of Nawaki Senju and Dan Kaito to prevent rebuilding of the Senju clan, on the orders of Madara Uchiha, who proved again and again that his thirst for vengeance was never quenched by simply killing the people who wronged him: In this case, the Uzumaki were removed for being allies of the Senju during the Warring clan era, while in the case of Nawaki and Dan, it was simply due to his hatred of Hashirama.

They watched on as Zetsu implanted Madara's eye on Nagato Uzumaki at a very young age and through careful manipulation awakening the Rinnegan, using white Zetsu clones under the guise of random Konoha Shinobi throughout his life to fuel his growing hatred for Konoha. The snag in that plan came in the form of Jiraiya, who taught him and his friends how to be a Shinobi. The presence of Jiraiya meant that Zetsu couldn't approach Nagato to influence him in anyway, which forced Zetsu to return to Madara's side, where they waited for a favorable time to further their plans.

The memory went black and they were back again at the cave and saw the now much older Madara speaking in a feeble tone to Zetsu "Zetsu, I have only a few more years left in me despite being connected to this tree …. we need an Uchiha to act in my place to further our plans, bring me an Uchiha that is easy to influence and guide", who replied that he would do so.

They watched as Zetsu finally chose Obito Uchiha, who was a joke to his clan but unknown to his clan, he had very potent chakra; They watched on as Zetsu finally struck on a mission when their sensei was not with them; Zetsu manipulated the rock fall into burying him in such a manner that he was not fully crushed by the rocks, but Obito being the moron that he was, at least in the eyes of Zetsu, he gave away his left Sharingan eye as a gift to Kakashi.

Once the group had left, Zetsu replaced Obito with a transformed White Zetsu clone and took him to Madara where they slowly worked on him and finally managed to convince them to join them after using a few dozen Zetsu clones, posing as Kiri ninja and his old teammates Rin and Kakashi to stage a play, which resulted in awakening of the Mangekyo Sharingan and deep hatred for Kakashi and Kiri.

They watched as Zetsu manipulated Hanzo the Salamander and Danzo to forming an alliance, which eventually lead to the death of Yahiko, finally bringing the Rinnegan under his control.

The memories moved past them till they reached the memory of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha.

Naruto watched as he was held hostage by Obito and using him to distract Minato, leaving Kushina alone and vulnerable. They watched as he used his Sharingan to rip Kyuubi out of Kushina and set it free on Konoha, soon there was a clash between Minato and Obito, where the contract seal was broken by Minato, freeing Kyuubi from Obito's control.

Naruto looked on in curiosity as Obito finally left the battlefield to recuperate from his battle with memory went black at this point and they soon saw an Akatsuki meeting and saw that targets were being assigned to each of the members, Ichibi was assigned to Deidara; Nibi was assigned to Hidan; Sanbi was assigned to Kisame; Yonbi was assigned to Sasori; Gobi was assigned to Zetsu; Rokubi was assigned to Konan; Nanabi was assigned to Kakuzu; Haachibi was assigned to Pein; Kyuubi was assigned to Itachi. The memory blacked and they saw another Akatsuki meeting that piqued Naruto's interest.

"Deidara and Sasori get ready to catch the Ichibi once the Kyuubi comes out of hiding, the Sanbi will most likely appear within a few months. Zetsu, leave a clone in the leaf village to send word once Kyuubi arrives." Pein commanded.

"Of course, Leader-Sama" Deidara and Sasori replied together, the former letting out a nasal grunt.

The view went black and they were ejected from the memories.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

'Fuck…. this is more complicated than I expected' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sakura, have you finished with the analysis?" Naruto asked out.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun, the specimen is basically a human with a set of plant like cells implanted over it" Sakura replied.

"Can you make more of these clones?" Naruto asked her.

"It is possible, but we can make only a single watered down version from what material we have from this clone. If we get more of the cells used to build up this clone, we can make the clone more durable and powerful" she replied.

"Leave that to me, how soon can you perform the operation?" Naruto asked her.

"Once we get a body with active chakra coils, I could complete the operation in few hours" Sakura replied.

"Very well, get ready to do the operation the day after tomorrow; I will get you the body and the necessary cells for the operation" Naruto commanded.

"But Naruto-Kun, the clone we create will still be under the control of whatever was controlling it before you killed it" Sakura replied with worry.

"Don't worry about that part, I have a plan" Naruto replied in a confident tone.

"Sakura, Ino you are dismissed, both of you are to report to my apartment the day after tomorrow on the same time" Naruto commanded.

"Hai, Naruto-Sama" they replied together and left for their homes.

Naruto walked deeper into the base and went into Danzo's office and saw that the man was doing paper work as usual.

He said without any preamble, "I was going through the files that you gave me and found something really curious …. you have an Uzumaki in one of your cells…" he continued "Danzo, take me to her"

"Of course Naruto-Sama, I'll take you to her but a fair warning; she's a bit violent and had served Orochimaru in the past. That is the reason that I have put her in a cell" Danzo replied.

"Lead me to her" Naruto commanded.

Danzo stood up and went out of the room, with Naruto close on his heels.

"You said she served Orochimaru, does she have the cursed seal?" Naruto asked Danzo as they walked.

"She had one, but as soon as one of my agents reached her, the cursed seal sort of opened up releasing a white snake that was quickly disposed of" he replied.

"Hmm…so you took her and locked her up" Naruto asked him.

"Yes, we would have added her to the forces, but her legs were crushed under a tree when we found her, so we amputated her and put her in a cell" Danzo replied.

Naruto asked him, "So when did you find out she was an Uzumaki?"

"We tested her blood as soon as she was brought here, that's how we found out that she was an Uzumaki" Danzo replied.

"What did you get on interrogating her?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"I had a Yamanaka mind walk her; we found that she was an orphan from Earth country taken in by Orochimaru due to her talent in sound based Genjutsu that she had once used to steal food. She has considerably large chakra reserves with very good chakra control and was one of the strongest in the sound village" he replied.

"Hmm" Naruto simply nodded.

They walked deeper into the base silence and they soon reached a cell at the end of a corridor with a red Uzumaki swirl painted on the door.

"Open the door and then you can leave, Danzo" Naruto said to him as they reached the door. Danzo quickly pushed a key into the slot and twisted once, opening the lock; he then bowed to Naruto and left for his office in a body flicker. Naruto slowly opened and saw a red head sitting on the bed reading a book, who looked up on hearing the door being opened.

"What are you doing here, you loud mouth limp-dicked faggot?" she said as she saw Naruto enter her cell.

"I see your language is as colorful as it was three years ago … Tayuya" Naruto said to her as he walked into the room and continued, "and I have an offer for you that you can't refuse…"

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think that Black Zetsu has an ability that allows him to put people with the Sharingan and Rinnegan under his Genjutsu, which is how he fooled Madara into believing he was Madara's will, that is the only possible explanation for how he fooled Madara and Obito for so long, even with them having Mangekyo Sharingan, considering that he was born from Kaguya, I think it's a very likely theory, what do you guys think?**

 **Oh yeah, the Kyuubi was sleeping for all this time because it used too much chakra to heal Naruto after the fight with Sasuke, but hearing Madara's name woke it up from it sleep. Kyuubi is still observing and will most likely have a face to face chat with Naruto very soon.**

 **As for why Naruto didn't use the seal on Tsubaki while inside the booth, well the booth is covered in chakra detection seal and any use of chakra will alert the ANBU and bring them to for why the seal was applied on to the booth, one word...Kakashi, if anyone's interested in knowing what happened, just leave a review and I'll do an omake in the next chapter or on the one after that.**

 **Let me know what you guys felt about this chapter, was it good or was it bad? If you have any queries, do leave a review.**

 **Read and Review….**


	6. Chapter 6-The Deal with the Devil

**X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Summon/ Bijuu**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx===============**

 **Chapter 6 – The Deal with the Devil?**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Tayuya's Cell**

 **ROOT Base**

 **01:00 AM**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"An offer I can't refuse?" Tayuya mocked him and continued, "Dipshit, in case you forgot, I worked for Orochimaru and that twisted snake fucker is the master of that fucking line"

She continued, "Besides, I don't need anything from you, I'm having the best time of my fucking life here, I don't have to do anyone's grunt work and I still get three meals a day and a bed to sleep on"

"I should have been clearer about what I was going to do…" Naruto said as he felt the henged clone, he created as he entered the room pop, as it transferred the slave seal onto Tayuya. He created a Shadow clone and left the cell to his room in the base and soon sounds of moaning and grunting were heard from the room.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **A Few Minutes Later,**

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Naruto opened his eyes and with a groan of annoyance, identified that he was pulled into his mindscape.

'Great, better get this done with' Naruto thought to himself and started walking towards the cage at the end of the passage.

"Kyuubi" Naruto greeted coldly on reaching the cage that housed the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Two glowing red eyes suddenly opened and saw Naruto in front of his prison.

" **Jailor** " it growled.

"It's been nearly three years since our last chat…...What do you want Kyuubi?"

" **The silence was not voluntary brat or did you forget the Uchiha-monkey stabbing you in the chest with his lightning technique?** " Kyuubi mocked him.

"I remember it rather vividly" Naruto replied with narrowed eyes.

" **I used my entire chakra to repair your pierced heart and the injuries to your chakra pathways. I was resting to regain the chakra….** " it replied.

Naruto interrupted "Get to the fucking point, Kyuubi"

"…. **that I spend healing you"** Kyuubi said with anger in its eyes at being interrupted; It continued, " **You owe me brat** "

"Hmmm…. I suppose I do…..let me guess you want freedom?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

" **Every sentient being craves freedom more than anything else in the world brat** " Kyuubi said with a wistful sigh and continued, " **Yes, but not right now** " Kyuubi replied.

"Huh!" Naruto exclaimed, deeply surprised.

It ignored his surprise and continued, " **I know that you have the skill to remove me from the seal without killing yourself. What I want is something that will be beneficial for the both of us in the long run** "

"Well, spit it out" Naruto said impatiently.

" **I want you to complete me** " Kyuubi replied in a serious tone.

"Complete you?" Naruto asked confused.

" **Yes, your idiot of a father split me into two halves and sealed my yin half into his body and the yang half into you.** " Kyuubi spat with anger evident in its voice; it continued, " **My yang chakra is suppressing the natural formation of your yin chakra, making it harder for you to control your chakra"**

"I already knew you were the source of the yang chakra disrupting my chakra control" Naruto admitted and continued in a confused tone, "But I thought you were doing it on purpose"

" **No, even if I wanted to screw you over, this damn seal makes it impossible for me to control you unless you use more than a tail's worth of my chakra** " Kyuubi replied.

"If I complete you, will the seal stop sending me your chakra?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **No, the seal will still drain my chakra, only this time my chakra will have both yin and yang.** " Kyuubi replied.

"You are being surprisingly well behaved and helpful, considering our last meeting" Naruto stated with suspicion.

" **The last time we met, I was still trying to control my heightened rage from the Genjutsu of that damn Uchiha."** Kyuubi replied with hatred in its eyes. It let out a sigh and continued with annoyance in its tone, at having to work with a human, " **We both have a** **common enemy brat; I have no option but to help you to ensure my existence** " It continued in a cryptic tone.

"I'll get you your yin chakra in a few days" Naruto finally agreed with a sigh of annoyance.

" **No, I've been separated from my yin chakra for far too long…...…I long to be complete. If you get me my yin half today, I'll tell you all about the creature you are trying to recreate and a bit more about our common enemy** " Kyuubi offered.

"What do you know about it?" Naruto asked with surprise in his eyes.

" **More than what you know** " Kyuubi replied with a smug smirk and ejected him from the mindscape with a shout of, " **NOW** , **GO AND GET ME MY CHAKRA BRAT** "

'I guess it's time to visit the old mask temple' Naruto thought to himself.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **03:00 AM**

 **Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple was located on the outskirts of the village; it was a shrine that belonged to the Uzumaki clan. Due to actions of time and nature, combined with the lack of people who were supposed to maintain it, the shrine had fallen into ruins and the roof had partially collapsed on the doorway, but the Uzumaki clan symbol was still visible on collapsed roof. The rubble seemed to be cleared away recently and the door to the shrine was open with light rays streaming out through the cleared pathway.

'I wonder who's after the mask' Naruto thought to himself and activated the invisibility seal on his cloak and slowly sneaked closer to the shrine.

"Are we done yet?" a tired whiny voice was heard from inside the shrine.

As he slowly made his way into the shrine, he heard an exasperated voice answer, "Look, I know it's been nearly two years since we started working on these stupid masks to find out the real mask of the Shinigami; I'm working to the best of my ability, but the seals on the altar keeps on changing the mask designs and their places randomly"

"I know; I know" He heard the first voice trying to placate the second person.

Naruto created two shadow clones transformed into termites and sent them into the room for surveillance. The clones popped and showed two people inside the room: a red headed female and a blond male, both wore the Otogakure headband, signifying their alliance.

Naruto created two more shadow clones, henged into termites: one primed with the slave seal and the other primed with the Kiniiri Seal (Minion Seal) and sent them inside the room towards his targets. Naruto felt the two seals take hold on the targets and he entered the room.

The girl was fair skinned and had red hair, which was in a unique hairstyle: her hair was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wore a short lavender uniform that exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals; she also wore brown rimmed-glasses and had crimson eyes.

Her partner was a short and stocky blonde haired man who wore a beige flak jacket over a simple full sleeved black t-shirt and black pants: which was the standard uniform for Otogakure Jounin.

"State your names" Naruto commanded softly.

"Karin" the girl answered.

"Yamcha" the man replied.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked them.

"We came here to find the mask of Shinigami to release Lord Orochimaru's arms from the stomach of the Shinigami" the man replied.

"How did Orochimaru come to know of the mask and its powers?" he asked them with a frown on his face.

"I told him" the girl replied, "My mother was an Uzumaki and I remember her stories about the mask of the Shinigami her clan created to free souls from the death god's stomach"

"You are an Uzumaki…. Huh! You've just increased your value girl" Naruto muttered softly.

He put on the goggles and looked at the altar and saw that a particular mask had a pitch black aura surrounding it, while the others had no aura.

He then turned to Yamcha and continued, "I want you to wear the fifth mask from the left in the bottom row and release the souls of Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tobirama and Hashirama Senju"

"Yes, My Lord" the man replied and took out the mask and wore it. He was suddenly shrouded by a spectral figure resembling the Shinigami. The figure took the knife in its mouth and slashed its stomach, releasing the souls of the Hokage's, nullifying the contract made with Shinigami.

The spectral figure slowly faded away, leaving its temporary host with a deep vertical gash from it neck to his lower abdomen, from which he slowly bled to his death as Naruto and Karin watched on dispassionately. He created a shadow clone and directed it to lead Karin to the ROOT base and to wait for his arrival.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Hokage's Crypt**

 **Location: Classified**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

'Time for part two' Naruto thought to himself with apprehension as he made his way to the 'secret' crypt, where bodies of the Hokage were preserved against the hands of time and nature. He entered the main hallway of the crypt and soon reached a door marked by the kanji 'Yon': the final resting place of the fourth Hokage.

He quickly by-passed the security seals on the door and entered the room, to see two open caskets, which held the corpses of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-who also happened to be his parents.

Steeling himself, he approached his father's corpse and opened the simple white shirt that it wore, revealing his abdomen, over which a Four Symbols Seals was visible.

He went through a few handsels and touched the seal with his left hand intoning, "Four Symbols Seal: Release". He went through a few more hand seals, and touching the seal on his stomach with his right hand, he intoned, "Eight Trigrams Seal: Assimilation"

The four symbols seal slowly vanished, releasing a ball of chakra, in which a sleeping nine tailed fox was clearly visible, the chakra ball was quickly pulled into the eight trigrams seal, where the yin and yang half of the Kyuubi slowly started to merge together.

Naruto quickly buttoned the shirt of the corpse and went to his mother corpse and collected her DNA samples, sealing it into a scroll, along with his father's DNA samples. He then left the room and entered each room in the crypt, collecting the DNA samples of each corpse and went back to the ROOT base.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **ROOT BASE**

 **05:00 AM**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto quickly made his way to lab, leaving the scrolls with DNA samples on the table and went to his room and saw Karin, who currently making out with his shadow clone as if her life depended on it, with a shake of his head, he closed his eyes to access his mindscape.

After a few minutes of meditation, Naruto appeared in the sewer, only to find that the water level had risen and was now above his hips. He quickly made his way to Kyuubi's cage.

" **You kept your part of the deal and I will keep my part** " Kyuubi said to Naruto without any preamble as it sensed its jailor approaching the cell.

"Well, get on with it" Naruto said impatiently

" **The creature you are trying to re-create was created a long time ago from the God tree by the rabbit goddess; she had an army made of these creatures for some reason. I think…...no…..…I'm sure that black thing called Zetsu is one of her creations** " Kyuubi said ina flat tone, but Naruto didn't miss the flash of fear on its face when it said 'rabbit goddess'

"You don't make much sense Kyuubi…...and who is this rabbit goddess that scares you so much?" Naruto asked, slightly confused at what Kyuubi just told him.

" **Her name is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki** " It said in an ominous tone and continued, " **And she gave birth to my father Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki** "

"Never heard of him" Naruto replied in a flat tone.

" **He's the fucking Sage of Six Paths, you dolt** " Kyuubi replied, aggravated.

"He was real?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, "I mean all the stories about him make it sound like he was a god or something"

" **Yes, brat, he was the closest thing to a god among you puny humans, but she was called the rabbit goddess for a very good reason brat. Her powers far surpassed what my father ever had in his prime** "

"How can someone be stronger than someone who created the fucking moon? That is … if that story is even true…"Naruto trailed off, baiting Kyuubi.

" **That story is true, he created the moon to hold the husk of the ten tailed beast** " Kyuubi replied with a huff, miffed at the human for doubting its father's power.

"Can you tell me the whole story? It might help me fully understand and stop whatever this…rabbit…. goddess has set in motion" Naruto trailed off.

"Hmmm, much as I hate to admit it, you humans have a gift of fucking-up plans made by beings stronger than you" Kyuubi replied in a thoughtful tone, thinking of what humans did with its father's teachings of Ninshū (Ninja Creed), which was supposed to bring peace to the world.

'Granted it was a very stupid plan in the first place' It thought to itself and decided to give the brat a short version of the story of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, which it had heard from his father.

" **From what my father told me, Kaguya sought to bring about peace in the world, he didn't know exactly what happened, but one day she lost faith in humanity for some reason and decided she needed to attain god-like powers, to stop the wars that plagued the world. She travelled to the god tree and consumed its fruit and attained divinity. With her newly acquired powers, she single-handedly ended all wars, and started ruling the world as its benevolent queen. She was soon worshipped all over the world as the rabbit goddess and was loved by her people.**

 **After a few years of her ascension as the queen, she gave birth to her twin sons,**

 **Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki.**

 **All was well for some time and nobody knows how it happened, but she became so paranoid, and soon became the poster girl for madness. Father told me he remembered hearing her muttering to herself "They are coming" all the time during her descent to madness."**

"What scared her so much?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

" **I don't know and neither did my father"** Kyuubi replied with a huff and continued, **"She went bat shit crazy and started creating an army made up of that white creature from the people of her kingdom. Somehow my father and his brother found out what she was doing and they fought her in a battle that changed the landscape of the world. During the fight, something in her finally snapped and she merged with the God tree and took the form of a monstrous ten tailed beast, in order to take back the chakra she gave her sons. They got lucky and managed to seal the beast's chakra within my father, leaving the husk of the beast behind.**

 **My father used a technique called Chibaku Tensei, using the husk of the beast as the core, he created the moon. His brother, Hamura later departed to the moon to guard the husk of the beast and my father started travelling the world teaching Ninshū, the precursor of Ninjutsu."**

"You never told me how you were born" Naruto reminded the Kyuubi.

" **Fine"** it said with a snort and continued, **"The chakra sealed into him was so massive that he couldn't hold it in for much longer, so he split the chakra of the ten tailed beast into nine parts, creating me and my siblings, the nine tailed beasts"**

"Wait! You are actually related to that crazy raccoon I fought during the invasion?" Naruto asked incredulously.

" **Much as I hate to admit it, we are siblings"** Kyuubi replied with an embarrassed sigh.

"So, this is what you meant when you said your very existence was at a risk" Naruto suddenly said with a look of understanding in his eyes.

" **Yes brat, the only reason to seal all nine of us into that statue is to bring back Kaguya, which would result in her turning all of you puny humans into an army of those white creatures and me losing both my freedom and identity"** Kyuubi replied with a sigh.

"So to reform the white creature I need your chakra" Naruto asked Kyuubi with uncertainty in his voice.

" **Yes and I will gladly provide you with the chakra on one condition"**

"What is it?"

" **You will free all nine of us from our prisons once the threat has been dealt with"**

"That's a big favor you're asking for in return for a small amount of your chakra"

" **All you humans are the same"** It complained, and then asked with a growl, **"What do you want brat?"**

"I propose a partnership, Kyuubi, I want you to help me in getting what I want and once I get what I want, you and your siblings will get your freedom"

" **And what do you want brat?"**

"In the end, what I want is peace, like your father wanted" Naruto replied.

" **I have a feeling that I might come to regret this later…..."** It said with a deep sigh and continued, **"Very well, I will become your partner"**

"You won't regret this, we'll talk later Kyuubi" Naruto promised the tailed beast and turned away from the cage, ready to leave his mindscape.

" **It's Kurama, brat"**

"What?" Naruto asked, turning around, facing the cage.

" **My name is Kurama"** It repeated with an awkward look on its face, and hastily explained, **"if we are going to be partners, the least we can do is to address each other by our given names"**

"Alright, I'll see you later…...Kurama" Naruto said with a smile and left his mindscape.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-STARTS**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Meanwhile, things had escalated between Naruto's clone and his latest acquisition, who was currently blowing his clone. The clone finally popped, shooting its load down her throat.

Naruto opened his eyes to see his clone pop, after shooting his load down the throat of his latest slave, who had managed to catch the entire load in her mouth. The memory feedback from the clone gave him a hard-on, which formed a huge tent in his pants.

Karin saw that her master had opened his eyes and started walking on all fours to meet him. She sat on her heels facing the tent on his pants and looking him in the eye, she swallowed the load left by the clone, with a slurp, exciting Naruto jr.

She slowly removed his clothes one by one, leaving him in his boxers and began pumping his cock through the boxers. She proceeded to relieve him of his boxers, freeing his dick, which stood fully erect under her ministration.

"Strip" he ordered her.

She slowly removed her lavender top, revealing her red bra that held her C-Cup boobs, she proceeded to unclasp her bra, leaving her in her short black shorts and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

Karin proceeded to push down her shorts and took them off after removing her black sandals.

"Stop!" he ordered and continued, "don't take off the stockings and glasses"

He looked at the red head stood in front of him, wearing black stocking and her glasses and felt his cock getting even harder at the sight.

"Lie on the bed and spread your legs, and raise them high" he ordered the sexy redhead, who proceeded to do as her master commanded, revealing her wet snatch.

He proceeded to shove his erect cock into her tight snatch, in a single stroke, causing her to moan at the intrusion. She wrapped her stocking covered legs around his neck as he started picking up the pace. He lifted her up and started thrusting into her pussy at high speeds, causing her tits to jiggle, exciting him even more. Soon the sound of his balls slapping against her ass cheeks filled the room.

Her moans began to get louder as he continued to pound her senseless. He received the memory feedback from the shadow clone he left with Tayuya, which managed to raise his pleasure to a new high, which along with Karin's moans tipped him over the edge and he shouted out "CUMMING" to which she screamed "YEEESSS!" and they both climaxed together.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-ENDS**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

They both collapsed on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip**

 **Inside Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower**

 **09:45 AM**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto walked into the room to see that Tsunade was doing paperwork while grumbling about annoying assistants.

"Hey, err-Tsunade-Sama, I'm ready for my mission" Naruto greeted in a solemn tone.

"So you can teach an old dog new tricks" Tsunade snarled and continued, "Chunin Tsubaki reported you did a good job yesterday"

She continued, "Report to the main gate by 10:00 AM, Tsubaki will meet you there"

"Hai" Naruto replied and left in a Body Flicker towards the main gate.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Main Gate**

 **A few minutes later….**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Hey, Naruto" Izumo and Kotetsu greeted him enthusiastically as he reached the main gate.

"Hey guys" Naruto greeted them dryly.

"Good to see you man, I don't think anyone's ever been assigned to the main gate for three days in a row, well…other than us" Izumo stated, chortling lightly with Kotetsu.

"Yeah Yeah, laugh it up" Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, she's here Naruto" Izumo said as he sensed Tsubaki approaching the main gate.

"Well time for us to leave Naruto, we'll see you tonight" Kotetsu said to Naruto as they came out of the booth and left with in body flicker.

"Hey" she greeted her master as she reached the main gate.

"Hi" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Let's get inside the booth", she said to him and they both entered the booth and sat in front of the desk, ready for their mission.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip-After several hours of excruciating boredom**

 **Tsubaki's Apartment**

 **10:10 PM**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Tsubaki, I want to help you out with your training, what's your chakra nature?"

"I have a fire nature, Naruto-Sama" She replied.

"What's your strongest Jutsu?" he asked her.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" she replied.

"How many times can you use the technique in a day?" Naruto asked her.

"I could use it up to five times a day without straining myself." She replied.

"Hmm…I suppose your chakra reserves are about mid-Chunin level?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, Naruto-Sama" she replied.

"Can you do the kunai floating exercise?"

"Yes, I can float it for about 5 minutes"

"I want you to start training to float the kunai for 10 minutes by the end of this month. I'll give you a scroll on fire techniques and one on Genjutsu. If my idea works, we'll be able to do something about your low reserves very soon" Naruto told her with a small smile.

"I'll start training tomorrow" she replied, agreeing with her master.

"Since, that's out of the way, why don't we have some fun?" Naruto asked, with a grin.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-STARTS**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

She pounced on him at these words, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and kissing him madly. She pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him on to her bed and ran her hands down his body, teasing his stomach with her fingers, moving down him, before she pulled his pants off, and tugged his boxers down to reveal his throbbing dick.

She watched it bounce out and she caught it in her hand, slowly caressing it up and down. She then dove down between his legs and gave his ball sack a little lick, dragging her tongue against it.

He reached forward, and cut off her top and bra using a small amount of wind chakra, freeing her luscious tits that were firm and round. She proceeded to caress and lick at his cock, which was slowly rising under her skilled tongue.

She locked her eyes with his and swirled her tongue around the head and slowly lowered her mouth on the cock and she went down till her nose touched his pelvis. She slowly moved her head up and down his cock, slowly picking up the pace.

His hands groped her breasts, running his hands over them, rolling his palms over her nipples.

This caused her to moan slightly as she continued sucking him off.

She suddenly channeled chakra on to her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue from side to side on the cock, causing Naruto to cum onto her mouth fast, like yesterday. She managed catch his load with her mouth and swallowed it with a loud slurp.

He pulled her onto his lap, such that she straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him. He cupped her firm ass in his hands, before she rose up and impaled herself down on his throbbing cock, feeling it stretch her.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. They soon attained a rhythm and the sound of flesh meeting flesh was heard in the apartment. Naruto pulled out and in a single stroke buried his well lubricated dick into her tight ass, causing her to gasp in pain, from which she quickly recovered and continued bouncing on his cock.

He felt his release approaching and with a shout out "CUMMING" he shot his load into her ass. She quickly slid of his lap and fell to her bed tired from the unexpected anal pounding she received from her master.

"Round two?" Naruto said with a grin and rammed his dick into her waiting pussy, again filling the apartment with moans and the sound of his balls slapping her ass.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-ENDS**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

He left her apartment to his room in the ROOT base, leaving Tsubaki a drooling mess on her bed.

He entered the room and saw that Karin was waiting for him inside.

"Naruto-Sama" She greeted him as soon as she saw him at the doorway.

"Karin-Chan, we never got to talk much since I met you, well, I'm here to rectify that right now"

Naruto said to her and continued, "You never told me what you did for Orochimaru in the lab"

"I helped him with his research along with Kabuto" She replied.

"And how exactly did you help him?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm a medical ninja and was often tasked with keeping the subjects alive during the experiments" she replied.

"What was the last one you helped him with?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, the last one was giving a healing factor to Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh really" Naruto exclaimed with renewed interest and continued, "Were you successful?"

"Yeah, to a limited extent" She replied.

Seeing his enquiring look, she elaborated, "His healing factor is higher than a normal ninja, but it's still weaker than Kabuto's"

He asked her, "What did you do after that?"

"He learned about the mask from me and ordered myself and Yamcha to return to the base, only with the mask in our hands" She replied with a shrug.

"Well, what else can you do?"

"I'm also a sensor" she replied.

"That's it? What about Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Nobody ever taught me anything" she replied with shrug.

"I have a job for you tomorrow, after that we are going to rectify the gap in your ninja skills"

"Of course, Naruto-Sama" She replied with a bow.

"Now, follow me, we are going to meet a fellow Uzumaki" Naruto ordered as he stood up.

Karin stood up with a nod and followed him to Tayuya's cell.

Naruto opened the cell and directed her to enter, and he followed her after, closing the door. The sound of closing the door woke Tayuya, who had dried cum all over her face and her hair and was completely naked.

"I suppose you know each other" Naruto asked out as the kunoichi looked at each other in surprise.

"Yeah, we've met each other in one of the labs owned by the snake-fucker" Tayuya said to Naruto, hearing the unasked question.

"Hmm…. well, just to be sure, are there anymore Uzumaki working for him?" Naruto asked them.

"Well, as far as I know there are no more Uzumaki working for him" Tayuya replied to her master's question.

"Same here, Naruto-Sama" Karin replied seeing both of them staring, waiting for her answer.

"Are there anymore Uzumaki out there?" Naruto asked them with a sigh.

"Not that I know of" Karin replied.

"Same here" Tayuya replied.

"Oh well, I'm sure I'll run into them someday, if there any Uzumaki out there" Naruto said to them.

"Tomorrow is your big day Tayuya, be ready for a lengthy procedure" Naruto reminded her as he and Karin left the cell.

Naruto ordered Karin to go back to his room and he went back to his apartment.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **11:00 PM**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

'Let's see where Shizune is' Naruto thought to himself as he searched for his target with his goggles. He soon found her entering her room in the Hokage's mansion. He also saw that there was only one ANBU Kunoichi guarding the mansion as the Hokage was still in the tower.

'Yugao….' Naruto thought to himself as he identified the ANBU from his childhood days, who also happened to be his first crush.

He soon left his apartment towards his targets, after leaving a shadow clone on the bed. He quickly made his way to the Hokage mansion and saw Yugao, who was currently guarding the Hokage mansion, out of sight with a simple cloaking Genjutsu.

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone primed with the slave seal, henged as a Nano bug, which made contact with her, transferring the slave seal onto her and popped.

"Leave a Shadow Clone to keep a look out and follow me" Naruto ordered her as he moved past her and entered the mansion with his goggles still activated. He finally reached Shizune's room, which was opposite to the Hokage's room. Quickly creating a shadow clone, henged as a Nano bug, he directed it to enter the room to transfer the seal on to Shizune.

The clone passed through under the door and flew towards Shizune, who was changing her clothes.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-STARTS**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto watched through the door with the help of his goggles as Shizune slowly removed her kimono, leaving her in white chest wraps and tight skin colored leggings. Just as she removed the kimono, the clone quickly transferred the seal onto her and quickly dispersed. After leaving a shadow clone, which was under the invisibility seal to guard the room, Naruto and Yugao entered the room, closing the door behind them. He quickly applied a privacy seal on the room to obstruct the noise in the room to the outsiders.

He then sat on the bed and turned to Shizune and commanded, "Take off your chest warps"; and then turning to Yugao he ordered, "Take off your armor"

They both nodded and as Shizune slowly unraveled her chest wraps, Yugao removed her armor, leaving her in a tight black sleeveless top that hugged her upper body.

Shizune finished unraveling her chest wraps, revealing her boobs, which he estimated to be a high D-cup size.

Naruto quickly created a reinforced shadow clone, which sat on the other end of the bed, ordering Shizune to approach it, while the original indicated Yugao to come to him.

 **Clone's POV**

Shizune approached the clone, who had quickly removed his clothes, save for his boxers, her boobs bouncing slightly, with her each step. The clone indicated her to sit on his lap and they quickly started kissing as the clone's wandering hands groped her big ass through her leggings.

She rubbed her legging-covered pussy against his dick, which slowly started rising, forming a tent in his boxers, due to the actions of the skilled kunoichi.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and took her tits in his hands and squeezed them lightly, causing her to moan in pleasure. He continued groping her tits, causing her to moan louder, as she continued rubbing her pussy against the bulge in his boxers.

"Show me what you learned from the legendary sucker" Naruto teased her, causing her to blush a deep shade of red and then gain a naughty smirk.

She slowly slid of his lap, taking extra care to rub her pussy against his bulge once more and removed his boxers, revealing his fully erect dick. She clasped her left hand around his dick, and began stroking him, while fondling his ball sack with her right hand.

She then put her lips on the head of the penis, and slowly trailed her tongue over it, licking the pre-cum. She trailed her tongue all over his erect penis, and then moved down to lick his balls.

Looking into his eyes, she moistened her lips with her tongue and lowered herself, pushing his throbbing cock into her warm mouth. He felt her going down, on his cock, pushing it into the back of her throat. She continued to bob up and down on him, while making slurping sounds as she kept fondling his ball sack with her soft hands.

His hands continued roaming all over her body, finally finding her clit, which he rubbed slightly, making her moan as she sucked his cock, increasing his pleasure.

'Now I know why she's the student of the legendary sucker' the clone thought to itself as it groaned in pleasure. He ran his left hand through her short hair and rubbed her clit with the other hand through her leggings, causing her pussy to gush lightly, forming a damp spot on her leggings.

She soon reached a climax, due to his skilled hand, causing her to moan in pleasure as she sucked his cock. Her moan as she came, pushed him over the edge, causing him fire his load into her mouth.

She continued to suck him, milking him for every last drop his cum which she swallowed, taking care to ensure that she didn't spill it.

"Turn around and raise your ass" he ordered her.

She turned around and bent forward, presenting her legging clad ass to her master, which was wet, due to her climax.

He rubbed his dick against her ass through her leggings, occasionally spanking her ass, making it jiggle. His antics soon caused his cock to rise to its full size, which he continued to grind against her ass.

He roughly tore off her wet leggings, revealing her wet pussy and pushed his dick roughly into it, causing him to groan in pleasure as he felt her center squeeze around his hard cock.

He slammed into her pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure. He continued to fuck her wet pussy at high speed, while his hands continued to roam her body, occasionally caressing her tits, taking extra care to tease her sensitive nipples.

"I'm Cumming Naruto-Samaaaa" she suddenly cried out in pleasure, as she felt her orgasm approach, under her master's ministrations. Her tight pussy walls brought the clone to his limit and they both climaxed together.

The clone finally reached its limit and popped, sending it memories to the original, leaving Shizune a drooling mess on the floor.

 **Meanwhile, Original's POV**

Yugao approached the original, who had also managed to undress as his clone had.

"On your knees" he ordered her.

She quickly got on her knees in front of him, pushing her chest forward such that they nearly touched his dick. Her boobs were pushing against the tight sleeveless top.

"I used to fantasize about this moment from the time I leaned what sex was" Naruto said to her as he admired her body.

"And now, I've made it a reality" he said to himself as he continued drinking in the vision of beauty, with her pouty red lips and long purple hair, in front of him.

He rubbed his erect cock all over her covered boobs, taking extra care to rub her nipples with cock, leaving a trail of pre-cum over her top.

"Take off your top" he ordered.

She quickly removed her top, freeing her boobs from their constraint, revealing her low DD-cup boobs to her master.

He massaged her huge tits with his hands, causing her to shiver in pleasure at the contact. With a small smirk he bent kissed her pouty red lips, causing her to moan.

His roaming hands soon found the waist band of her black ANBU pants, which he tugged down to her thighs, revealing her in her lacy purple panties. He started playing with her pussy through her panties as they continued making out.

He stopped the kiss and ordered "Suck me off"

Yugao gently rubbed his erect cock with her right hand, and started playing with his balls with her left hand. She continued fondling him as reached forwards once more and started massaging her tits. Taking off her left hand from his cock, she started stroking his rapidly hardening cock, while her other hand continued to stimulate his balls.

She bent forward and licked the head of his hard cock and then placed her mouth around his cock and swirled her tongue once more around the head. Yugao then bobbed down on his length and took him deeper into her throat till her nose touched his pelvis.

With her eyes locked onto his, she continued to suck him, while both hands were on his balls, groping and fondling them.

Naruto ran his hand through her long hair as she continued sucking him off. Her mouth soon brought him to his limit, causing him fire his load into her mouth, which she managed to swallow without spilling any.

"Turn around and raise your ass" he ordered her.

Yugao turned around, presenting her panty clad ass to her master, who pulled down her panty, such that it lay on her knees, over her pants, revealing her dripping wet snatch.

Naruto pushed his fully erect cock into her glistening pink pussy, with a small hiss at the tightness. She pulled forward and slammed herself back onto his cock, while he slammed his cock forward. They soon attained a rhythm and the sound of flesh meeting flesh was heard in the room.

The memory feedback from the clone pushed him to even higher pleasure as he continued fucking Yugao's wet snatch.

Naruto soon felt his release approaching and shouted out "CUMMING" to which she moaned, "YEEESSS!" and they both climaxed together.

Naruto quickly picked up his latest acquisitions, who had started recovering after the session and laid them both on the bed and pushed in a soldier pill each into their open mouths.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-ENDS**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Shizune, get dressed and follow me" Naruto commanded.

She nodded, and started getting dressed.

"Yugao, I want you to listen in on the Hokage's meetings with Jiraiya and inform me once he leaves the village." He said turning to Yugao.

"Hai" she said with a nod.

"Now clean up and return to your post" Naruto commanded and left in a shunshin with Shizune to the ROOT base.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

In simple terms, the seal is a Four Symbols Seal, powered by the sacrifice of the sealer's soul to the Shinigami. The Shinigami seals the target into the user's stomach (standard case) with a modified Four Symbols Seal, at the cost of the sealer's the soul escapes the stomach of the Shinigami, the seal reverts to a standard Four Symbols Seal from which the sealed object can be taken with a simple Four Symbols Seal: Release. As of now, Orochimaru arms and the souls of the first and second Hokage's are now sealed into Sarutobi's corpse with a Four

Symbols Seal, as his soul was released from Shinigami's stomach by Naruto.

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 _ **Let me know what you guys felt about this chapter, has my writing skills improved or have they gotten worse? If you have any queries, please leave a review.**_

 _ **What do you guys feel about the change that I made to the reaper death seal, making it an actual contract with the Shinigami?**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review on the chapter,**_ _ **your reviews motivate me to write.**_

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**


	7. Chapter 7-The First of Many

**X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Read"-Dialogues

'Review'-Thoughts

 **COMMENT-Summon/ Bijuu**

 **I've edited the past chapters and removed a lot of errors. I've also modified the ending of the chapter. Please don't forget to read the author's note at the end!**

 **The chapter is just above 8200 word, the rest is authors note and reply to the reviews.**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Chapter 7 – The First of Many**

 **X====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **ROOT Base**

 **12:30 AM**

 **====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto and Shizune appeared in the ROOT base and made their way to Danzo's office.

"Danzo" Naruto called out, alerting his subordinate to his presence.

"What can I do for you Naruto-Sama?" Danzo enquired.

"Uncover all the Sharingan eyes, I want to check if Shizune can clone Shisui's eye" Naruto commanded.

Danzo rodded and uncovered the bandages covering his right eye and right arm, revealing 10 Sharingan on his arm and Shisui's eye implanted on his right eye socket.

"Get on with it Shizune" Naruto commanded.

"Hai Naruto-Sama" She replied

Shizune went through a few hand seals and intoned, "Iryō ninjutsu: Sukyan (Medical Ninjutsu: Scan)" causing her hands to gain a light green aura and proceeded to scan the Sharingan in the right eye socket.

After scanning the eye, she continued, "Please channel your chakra into the eye Danzo-San". He channeled chakra to the right eye, transforming the Sharingan to its Mangekyo stage, in which the three tomoes changed into a four point-pinwheel design.

Shizune proceeded to scan the Mangekyo Sharingan in the right eye socket and said, "I've identified the genetic components unique to the Mangekyo stage of the eye"

"What's next?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"I have to copy the code to another Sharingan to see if it would accept the genetic component" Shizune replied.

"Copy it to one of the Sharingan in his right hand" Naruto commanded.

"Hai" Shizune replied and proceeded to copy and transfer the genetic code of Shisui's eye to the eye in his palm.

Shizune said to Danzo, "Channel chakra into the eye"

He proceeded to do so and the Sharingan transformed into a four point-pinwheel design.

"We have to test if it can use Kotoamatsukami technique" Shizune reminded Naruto as he looked at the eye in surprise.

"Danzo, summon the Aburame that you have as your personal bodyguard" Naruto commanded.

Danzo nodded and summoned _Torune Aburame using a seal on his table, who appeared in the room using shunshin._

"Use Kotoamatsukami on him and give him the personality of a normal guy, but with absolute control over all his emotions" Naruto commanded.

Danzo nodded and activated his technique.

"It's done Naruto-Sama" Danzo replied.

And the change in Torune was evident in the first glance, he stood a little taller without slouching and there was a genuine smile on his face, which was irregular for a ROOT shinobi and even more unsettling on an Aburame.

"That was fast" Naruto muttered, quite impressed with the technique and asked Danzo, "It seems that the eye works just fine, Shizune, change two more eyes and we can get back to our homes"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama" She replied and proceeded to repeat the procedure on two more eyes on his arm, which on channeling chakra gained the same a four point-pinwheel design.

"Very well done, Shizune" Naruto congratulated he and continued, "We have another procedure to carry out tonight and you should at my apartment today at 11:00 PM"

Shizune nodded and left for the Hokage mansion in a shunshin.

"You should be ready too Danzo, I will need you during the operation and after it" Naruto said.

Danzo nodded, showing that he would be here at the time.

Naruto left the ROOT base using Shunshin to get some shut eye before the gate duty.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip**

 **Main Gate**

 **07:45 PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

As Naruto's final shift at the main gate came to a close, he saw a group approaching the main gates at high speeds from a distance. As the group neared the gate, they saw that the group consisted of a few caravan pulled by horses, which was flanked by people on horseback.

"Halt" Naruto ordered the group, blocking their way to the village.

Once the group had stopped, he continued, "Please hand over your identification papers and the letter of admission to the village issued by the border patrol"

A man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, broke off from the group and approached the booth and handed over the necessary papers.

Naruto collected the papers and handed them over to Tsubaki, who proceeded to verify that the letter was valid and not a forgery.

She quickly made a copy of the paper work and handed over the originals to the man and said, "All seems to be in order, Welcome to Konoha …. Mr. Sandayū Asama"

He nodded and went back to his group and together they entered the village through the main gate.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Naruto asked himself with a look of confusion.

"He's Yukie Fujikaze's Manager" Tsubaki replied with a shrug.

"Is she here with him?" Naruto asked her.

"Let me see…." She replied and went through the papers given by Sandayū, and nodded, showing that the actress was in the village.

"Why are they here?" Naruto asked her.

"According to the letter, they are here to hire escort to Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) to shoot the next princess Gale movie" She replied.

"When do they leave?"

She referred the papers again and answered, "Tomorrow noon"

"Where are they staying?"

She replied, after checking the papers, "They are staying at The Shining Kunai" and asked him with a confused look, "Why?"

Naruto just grinned in reply, prompting her to gain a look of understanding on her face.

"Please take me with you Naruto-Sama" She pleaded.

"I thought you were straight" Naruto asked with a teasing grin.

"I am" She replied rolling her eyes, and continued "but she is Yukie Fujikaze"

"Hmm…...follow me after the shift"

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time-Skip**

 **The Shining Kunai**

 **The Penthouse**

 **10:05 PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

After a few more hours of excruciating boredom, Naruto and Tsubaki finally left the main gate and sneaked into the Penthouse through an open window, using the invisibility seal and Naruto's goggles in tandem, and saw Yukie, who was wearing a red Baby Doll, was pacing through the penthouse, going through her dialogues.

The babydoll set she wore framed her huge tits, which he estimated to be a low DD-cup size, a small gust of wind through the window revealed that she wore a panty bottom of the same color.

He took a moment to admire the vision of beauty in front of him: She had long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her beautiful face, and had light blue eyes.

He quickly made a shadow clone primed with the slave seal, henged as a Nano bug, which made contact with her, transferring the slave seal onto her.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-START**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

They quickly entered the room after applying privacy seals and made their way to Yukie, who was now under the slave seal.

"Take off your jacket" Naruto muttered to Tsubaki and slowly stripped himself of his clothes as he made his way to the pale beauty, in his boxers.

He walked up to Yukie and proceeded to kiss her pouty red lips as his hands roamed her body, teasing her by rubbing her nipples, causing her to moan lightly.

Tsubaki quickly got behind Yukie and proceeded to push up her top with one hand as her other hand forced her red panties down, revealing her shaved snatch, as she continued kissing their master.

She laid down and pulled Yukie on top of her and ran her tongue on the pussy lips and pushed her tongue inside, causing Yukie to moan into Naruto's mouth at the intrusion.

Tsubaki soon started pumping her tongue in and out of Yukie, who thrusted back and forth with Tsubaki's talented tongue.

Yukie slowly slipped her fingers inside the elastic waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled it down, setting his huge cock free.

Yukie slowly leaned forward, her mouth engulfing his shaft, her soft lips playing around his crown and moving downwards. He let out a sigh of contentment as she began sucking his cock earnestly. He reached out and laid a hand on her hair and directed her towards him, prompting her to suck her way slowly down his length.

While, Tsubaki continued tounging her pussy.

As Yukie continued sucking Naruto's erect cock earnestly, Tsubaki extended her hands and started fondling his balls, pushing him past the limit, causing him to fire his load into Yukie's mouth, which in turn triggered her orgasm, drenching Tsubaki's face with her pussy juice.

Naruto lifted her off Tsubaki and created a shadow clone, which quickly got behind Tsubaki and started rubbing his rapidly hardening cock on her wet snatch.

Naruto turned Yukie such that she was facing Tsubaki and slowly rubbed his cock on her pussy.

Tsubaki leaned forward and kissed Yukie, who responded in earnest and they soon started making out as Naruto and his clone slowly started thrusting into their pussy, slowly picking up the pace and the penthouse was slowly filled

with the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Naruto and his clone felt they were nearing their limit and pulled out of their respective partners, and moved to the center with their rock hard cocks facing Tsubaki and Yukie, who continued kissing each other, causing them to ejaculate at their respective partner's face, painting them white.

The clone popped as soon as it ejaculated on Tsubaki's face. The women started licking cum of each other's face as Naruto watched on.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-END**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Yukie, it was ….err… nice meeting you" Naruto said to his latest acquisition awkwardly.

"It was nice meeting you too…...master" She said with a sultry smirk.

"What's your next project after Princess Gale?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"I haven't accepted any offers yet" She replied with a shrug.

"I want you to keep your ears sharp for news that will help my cause" Naruto ordered.

Yukie nodded, showing that she was ready to do it for her master.

Naruto continued, "I want you to keep your ears sharp especially in Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) as I've heard that they have built some sort of chakra armor"

"What do you mean Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)?" she asked nervously.

"Well, that's where you are going for shooting the next sequence, according to the papers in the main gate" he replied with a shrug.

On seeing her face paling at the information, he commanded, "Tell me what's wrong?"

She replied, "My name real name is Koyuki Kazahana, my father was the daimyō of Yuki no Kuni. He was assassinated by his brother, Dotō."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I was a child at the time of my father's death and the next in line to become the daimyō of Yuki no Kuni, so he tried to kill me to ensure that no one could challenge his right to rule Yuki no Kuni. But I was saved by a silver haired man who wore a dog mask and was taken to an orphanage in the capital. I vowed to myself that day to never return to Yuki because, if I ever returned, Dotō would kill me to ensure that his right to rule would go unchallenged and to get my necklace"

Yukie turned to her bedside table, took a crystal necklace and showed it to Naruto and said, "It's supposed to be the key to unlock Yuki no Kuni's greatest treasure, which my father supposedly hid before being assassinated."

"Well, do you really want to be the daimyō and rule Yuki no Kuni like your father did?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, when I was a child that is all I ever wanted, to serve the people like my father did, but now all I want is to serve you to my full capacity" She replied.

"Very good answer" Naruto replied with a grin and continued, "I want you to act as you did before meeting me and travel to Yuki no Kuni with the crew of the movie. I'll be there with you to ensure Dotō gets a painful death. You will rule as the daimyō of Yuki no Kuni in a few days"

"Very well, master" she replied with a smile.

"Time for us to leave" Naruto muttered to Tsubaki as he activated the invisibility seal on her and picked her up, and with a nod to Yukie, he left the penthouse with Tsubaki.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip**

 **ROOT BASE**

 **11:30PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto dropped off Tsubaki at her apartment and collected Ino, Sakura and Shizune and brought them to the ROOT base where the operation was to be done on Tayuya.

They made their way to the operation theatre to find that Danzo, Karin and Tayuya were already there.

The white Zetsu was laid out on a table, parallel to which another table was laid out on which a now naked Tayuya was strapped on to.

"Before you begin, be sure to take a sample of her DNA" Naruto reminded them.

They nodded and changed into theatre garbs in preparation for the operation.

Ino quickly put her to sleep using a medical technique and Shizune started the operation on Tayuya after taking her DNA sample, while being assisted by Sakura, Karin and Ino.

' **Brat! Remember to channel equal amounts of our chakra into her once the operation is over'** Kurama said to Naruto, as he observed the operation through Naruto's eyes.

'I know; I know' Naruto replied to Kurama with a roll of his eyes.

The team lead Shizune continued the operation, by the end of which, a pure white figure with red hair, that greatly resembled Tayuya laid on the table.

"Danzo, there is a chance that we will encounter black Zetsu once the operation is complete, so get ready to use Kotoamatsukami once we see it. Ino will take us into her mind once I say so" Naruto said midway through the operation.

Danzo simply nodded, showing that he was ready to do it.

Taking some DNA sample from the first Hokage, that Naruto had collected earlier, they spliced it to Tayuya, adding a green tint to her skin.

Naruto extended his arms and touched the figure with both arms and channeled his chakra through his left hand and the Kyuubi's chakra through the right hand, into Tayuya.

The red and blue chakras slowly flowed into Tayuya, which was absorbed by Tayuya's body, the chakra flow through her body smoothened out the small irregularities on her skin, smoothening it and transforming it such that it resembled a normal human, but with a slight green tint to her skin.

Tayuya's eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing her iris were now verdant colored with black sclera.

"Take us into her mind now!" Naruto commanded.

"Hai" Ino replied and used the Mind Transfer technique, the Yamanaka clan's signature jutsu, bringing Naruto, Danzo and herself to Tayuya's mind.

They appeared in a forest, where Tayuya was being tied up by black strands, flowing from Black Zetsu who had appeared in her mind.

"This is a pleasant surprise Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" Zetsu said turning to face the unexpected visitors.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto bit out as Danzo used Kotoamatsukami on Zetsu as they had planned ahead.

The black creature slowly morphed into a black humanoid shape which was clearly a female, signaling that the technique was a success.

"Come to the ROOT base" Naruto commanded to Zetsu and it disappeared from Tayuya's mindscape and they followed her lead.

When they came out, Black Zetsu was waiting for them outside, still shaped as a woman.

Naruto moved forward and applied the slave seal which quickly took a hold, giving him absolute hold over it.

He said, "From today you are Zetsuna and you will follow all my orders"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama" she replied.

"You can leave Danzo" Naruto commanded and Danzo left the room in a shunshin, leaving Naruto with a room full of females.

"Free Tayuya from her constraints" Naruto commanded on seeing that her sclera had turned white.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked Tayuya, who stood up once she was freed from the table.

"I feel great Naruto-Sama" She replied.

"Zetsuna, merge with Tayuya and give her the information of the techniques she can use in her new form"

"Hai" Zetsuna replied and slowly merged with Tayuya, recreating the black and white version of Zetsu, resembling Tayuya but with red hair.

"Create a clone and sent it to carry out your usual duties" Naruto commanded.

Tayuya quickly created a parasite clone that resembled her black and white self, which quickly morphed into its previous appearance and left to carry its original's duties.

"I want you to infiltrate all nations and give me regular reports on their activities, I also want news on all activities of the Akatsuki" Naruto commanded.

She nodded and the rest of his slaves watched on.

Naruto continued, "Shizune I want you to make sure that the mission to Yuki no Kuni is assigned to a team with me and no one else"

"Hai" she replied.

"Good" Naruto replied and continued, "Sakura, I want you to start teaching Ino and Karin everything you learned from Tsunade from tomorrow, once your shift in the hospital is over. Shizune, I want you to be present during the lessons if you are free during that time. I will call you once I need you, till then all of you except Tayuya are dismissed"

They all nodded and left the building to their respective homes.

"You are going to be with me at all times and help me from the shadows and make sure that you're never seen by anyone. I also want you to notify me if any foreign ninjas are near to my location" Naruto commanded to Tayuya, who nodded.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip**

 **Inside Hokage's Office,**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **09:00 AM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Good morning Tsunade-Sama, I would like to request an A Rank mission outside the village" Naruto requested in a solemn tone.

"I wasn't sure you would learn how to be polite with a single mission, but guess what, you surprised me brat. Chunin Tsubaki report said that you were extremely professional on all three days and she was quite impressed with your performance.

So, I've decide to give you a B Rank escort mission, you will be escorting Sandayū Asama and his caravans to Yuki no Kuni. I want you to be extremely professional during this mission brat, he is a frequent client of our village and is well known all around the world and if I hear of a single instance of unprofessional conduct from your teammates for this mission, you will be cleaning the Inuzuka kennels for the rest of your life" She replied.

"Who are my teammates for the mission?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You will be accompanied by Chunin Chōji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga and Kurenai Yuuhi will be your leader for this mission. Your teammates will meet you at the main gate at 10:00 AM and remember to pack supplies for two weeks" She replied and dismissed him.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Main Gate**

 **09:00 AM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

As Naruto slowly approached the main gate, he saw that Chōji and Hinata were already there with the clients, presumably waiting for him and Kurenai.

"Hey guys" he called out, as he reached them, prompting Chōji to wave back at him and Hinata to blush as she stuttered out a nearly silent "Hello"

"Where is Kurenai-Sensei?" he asked them.

"She will be here soon; she went to see Asuma-Sense before leaving the village" Chōji replied with a grin.

Kurenai suddenly appeared in a shunshin and went to the main booth and handed over their mission details and they passed through the main gate with their clients. She turned around and said, "We will be traveling directly to Port City, which is 30 KM from Konoha, so that we can board the ship to Yuki no Kuni which leaves at 07:00PM. Any questions?"

When none of them raised any queries, she continued, "Hinata take the front position, Naruto and Chōji, flank the caravans and I'll be the rear guard."

All of them took their assigned position and they started the first leg of their journey to Yuki no Kuni.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **The Ship to Yuki no Kuni**

 **Port City**

 **06:00 PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

They reached the one of the major cities of fire country by evening and quickly boarded the ship to Yukie no Kuni.

"I'll be sharing a room with Hinata and you two will be sharing a room too, leave your backpacks in your room and get back to the main deck" Kurenai commanded.

They climbed down the hatch to their assigned rooms and leaving their backpacks and got back to the main deck, where Kurenai and Hinata were waiting for them.

They quietly had their food and cleaned up after themselves.

"We'll be guarding the ship in two shifts of 6 hours each" Kurenai announced without preamble, she continued "Me and Chōji will be taking the first shift, we will wake you guys at the end of our shift. In the morning, all four of us would be helping the crew with shooting their movie"

"Hai" they replied and climbed down the hatch entered their respective rooms.

 **Meanwhile,**

Three people kneeled in front of a throne and called out, "Dotō-Sama"

"What is it Nadare" the now identified daimyō of Yuki asked the leader of the team in front of him.

Nadare replied, "One of my contacts have found Koyuki Kazahana"

"That is great news, Nadare" Dotō replied and continued, "How did they find her?"

He replied, "They identified the Hex crystal, she's still wearing it"

"How did she evade us for so long" Dotō mused out loud.

It was Fubuki who replied this time, "She hid in plain sight as the actress Yukie Fujikaze. If not for the Hex crystal, we would have never identified her as Koyuki"

"Splendid!" Dotō replied and continued thoughtfully, "Now, how do we catch her without causing an international event"

Nadare replied, "Well, we don't have to worry about catching her, she's coming to us"

Mizore elaborated, "She's traveling to Yuki no Kuni as we speak, for shooting the new Princess Gale movie, a shinobi team from Konoha is guarding the crew of the movie"

"Anyone who would cause trouble for you three?" Dotō asked interestedly.

Nadare replied, "No" and he continued, "The Jonin of the team is one of the weakest from Konoha, the Genjutsu mistress Kurenai and she has three rookie Chunin with her. We are more than enough to handle them"

Dotō replied, "Good, I've waited for the past 10 years of my life to get Koyuki and the Hex Crystal in my hands and I'm tired of waiting"

He commanded, "Bring her to me right now"

"She had a made us look like fools for the past 10 years, so, believe us when we tell you my lord, it will be an absolute pleasure to finally complete the mission" Nadare replied and they left the throne room in a shunshin.

'Soon I will be rid of your legacy brother' Dotō thought to himself with a smirk.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Naruto's Room**

 **The Ship to Yuki no Kuni**

 **07:00 PM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

On reaching his room, he took out the googles and activated them and looked around the ship and noted that Hinata was in the room next to Yukie's room, and making sure that her Byakugan was inactive, he made a shadow clone primed with the slave seal, henged as a Nano bug, which quickly made its way to the Hinata's room and made contact with her, transferring the slave seal onto her.

He quickly made two more shadow clones and left the room after one of them on the bed and made his way to Hinata's room, where the other shadow clone waited outside, henged as a Nano bug, to deal with Kurenai if she came down to check on Hinata.

Naruto opened the door and entered the room, making sure to close it silently after him.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-START**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

He saw that his latest acquisition was waiting for him inside the room. She was a fair woman, about 170 CM tall and had white eyes, characteristics of the Hyuuga clan, but with a slight tinge of lavender. She had dark blue hair that reached down her lower back and with two strands of hair framing her face, which was shoulder-length. Her pouty lips were brought to focus with the red lipstick that she used.

She wore a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also wore tight navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and wore her forehead protector around her neck. In short, she was quite beautiful.

"Take off your coat" Naruto commanded. Hinata quickly took off her bulky jacket, revealing mesh armor that framed her huge tits perfectly. Once the jacket came off, he noted that her tight navy blue spandex pants framed huge ass perfectly.

"Get down on your knees and give me a blowjob" He commanded.

Hinata quickly got down on her knees and gently pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his hard dick from its confines. She leaned forward and gently licked his cock from the base to head, swirling her tongue around the head.

She wrapped her pouty lips around the head and slowly moved down till she swallowed his rock hard shaft. Gently fondling his balls with her hands, she slowly increased the pace of her blowjob, while keeping her eyes locked with Naruto's.

She started humming, increasing his pleasure to new heights with vibrations in her hot mouth, while Naruto ran his hands through her hair.

Soon, Naruto reached his climax and fired his load down in her waiting mouth, which slightly spilled out, falling on her big boobs, which were released from her mesh armor by Naruto, during the blowjob.

"Time for the main event" Naruto said out loud and stood up, helping her to remove her tight pants and the mesh armor, which was pushed down earlier.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-END**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

Naruto suddenly felt his clone pop as it transferred the salve seal to Kurenai, who had come down to check on her favorite student.

"Tayuya" Naruto called out.

She quickly rose out of the floor on hearing her masters call.

"Kurenai is outside the room, bring her inside and sent on of your clones up the hatch to replace her for a few hours" Naruto commanded and Tayuya went out to carry out his orders.

She brought Kurenai inside once the Kurenai-Clone went up the hatch to keep watch till the shift was over.

Kurenai was a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that were red in color, with an additional ring in them.

She wore light make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She wore a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this was a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to that of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she also wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. Naruto could see why she was considered one of the hottest women in Konoha, if not the world.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-START**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Tayuya, be a dear and help her undress, it might take some time to remove those bandages" he commanded as he created two shadow clones and turned his attention to Hinata, who had climbed onto the bed and shook her ass tantalizingly, inviting him to take her.

Naruto quickly rushed forward and rubbed his cock on her wet entrance and slowly pushed his hard shaft inside her. He slowly pulled out and pushed it back in, and slowly picked up the pace, soon they attained a rhythm and the room was filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh and Hinata's moans.

 **Meanwhile, With The Clones**

Tayuya had managed to remove all the bandages and the clothes, revealing a naked Kurenai to the clones.

The clones moved towards the waiting Kurenai and Tayuya who were lightly groping each other, enticing the clones with the beautiful vision.

They stood in front of them, with their rock hard dicks standing fully erect. Kurenai started blowing the clone in front of her while Tayuya did the same for the other. The women slowly increased the pace, pushing them over the edge, causing them to fire the loads into the waiting throats and pop.

 **With The Original,**

Naruto continued playing horizontal tango with Hinata as he felt the clones pop under the ministrations of Kurenai and Tayuya, causing him to fire his load into Hinata, also triggering her orgasm.

He called them over and asked them to share a three-way kiss with Hinata to share his cum. They move one step further as Kurenai got n her knees and licked her favorite student's snatch, while Tayuya licked her snatch while swaying her ass from side to side, enticing her master and bringing a new life to Naruto jr.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **LEMON SCENE-END**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

All four of them laid on the bed as Naruto filled in Kurenai and Hinata on what to expect in Yuki no Kuni and what was at stake for his plan for the shinobi world.

Naruto then promptly create a shadow clone henged as a nano bug, primed with a Kiniiri seal to 'convert' his last teammate Choji, who also happened to be the heir of the Akimichi clan.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip**

 **Next Day**

 **10:00AM**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

All four shinobi watched over the crew as they continued filming the scenes for the movie that were supposed to happen in the ship. He looked on, quite impressed as Yukie was able act out her scenes with any reshoots due to skills and timing when it came to dialogues.

"And Cut" the director shouted through his microphone at the end of a scene, he continued, "Well done guys and that's the last scene in the ship, we will be arriving at the next location soon. Get changed for the next scenes"

He got down from his chair and approached the four shinobi, accompanied by Sandayū during the break and said, "We are filming the next scene at the biggest iceberg in the world, it was recently named Dotō, in honor of the Daimyō of Yuki no Kuni. It's been around for nearly three years, so we can't be sure how long it would last as ice bergs usually melt away within two to three years. I want you to use your shinobi magic rescue all of us in case something goes wrong"

"Sure" Naruto replied, while his teammates nodded.

"We are here" the assistant director interjected.

"Good, everyone, we are about start shooting the next scene" the director shouted through the microphone and the crew slowly trickled out of the ship onto the iceberg.

 **On the Iceberg,**

"Start camera…Action" they heard the director shout through his microphone as they waited outside the camera span to make sure nothing goes wrong.

The shooting was suddenly interrupted by an explosion and Kurenai shouted, "Everyone back to ship" and the crew started rushing back to ship one by one, and she asked, "Hinata, what's going on?"

She replied, "Three ninjas are flying using some kind of chakra powered armor and are firing kunai using some kind of kunai launchers"

Just as the crew made it on to the ship, the three ninja landed on the iceberg.

The three ninja's mentioned by Hinata, landed on the iceberg.

One of the ninja announced, "My name is Nadare Rouga and if you hand over Princess Koyuki, you will not be harmed"

Kurenai replied, "There's only one problem with that, you see, there's no one named Koyuki on this ship"

Nadare replied, "Hmm… I suppose you would only know her as Yukie Fujikaze", he continued, "Fubuki, Mizore get Princess Koyuki, I'll deal with the Jonin"

He turned to face Kurenai and said, "I am stronger than Kakashi Hatake and You are the weakest Jonin in all of Konoha, you don't stand a chance against me!"

Kurenai just charged at Nadare with a kunai, ignoring the trash talk.

 **With Naruto, Hinata and Chōji,**

"Guys, I'll guard the cast, the ice would just interfere with my family technique" Choji said to them, as he saw the rouge ninja charging towards them.

Naruto replied, "Sure thing Chōji!" and continued, "Hinata, you deal with the chick and try to capture her alive if possible."

Hinata nodded, showing her agreement to his plan and rushed at the Kunoichi while Naruto charged at his chosen opponent.

 **With Hinata,**

"You think you can deal with me little girl? I'm the strongest kunoichi in Yuki no Kuni and you are just a weak Chunin from the village of tree huggers" Fubuki scoffed at her opponent as she neared her.

"We'll see" Hinata replied as she activated her doujutsu and quickly hit her with an Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palm, that destroyed her chakra armor and launched her back with half her tenketsu closed.

"You forgot that I'm a hyuuga" Hinata said to her opponent, who had fallen at the onslaught of her attack.

Tayuya created a clone that quickly reached under the fallen kunoichi with its Mayfly technique and after sampling her chakra, the clone replaced itself the enemy Kunoichi, who was knocked out and taken away by Tayuya. The whole process was done very fast and was seen only by Hinata due to her active doujutsu.

 **Meanwhile, with Naruto,**

Mizore rushed at Naruto, propelled by his chakra armor, and engaged him in a battle of Taijutsu, however, Naruto formed Adamantine Sealing Chains under his legs, which silently drilled through the iceberg using liberal amount of wind chakra and rose behind his opponent and cut of his legs by means of wind natured chakra flowing through it, dropping the man on the iceberg, with blood flowing from the wound.

Unknown to Mizore, who was moaning in pain and shock at the loss of his legs, the chains also imbibed multiple exploding seals on the iceberg, designed to explode in a few minutes.

 **Meanwhile, with Kurenai,**

The battle with Nadare was going really bad for Kurenai, since his chakra armor prevent her Genjutsu from taking hold of her opponent, since it absorbed chakra.

However, he was distracted by a loud cry from his teammate, who was down on the ground after his legs were cut off by his opponent. He looked at his other teammate and saw that she was knocked out cold, only a few meters away from him. This provided Kurenai with the opening that she was looking for and she stabbed the kunai in her hand, with an active exploding tag, into his right shoulder and got away with a shunshin to the ship, before the tag went off.

Nadare managed to toss away the kunai before it exploded and with a murderous look on his face, he collected the knocked out Fubuki and flew away from the iceberg.

"Don't think that this is the end" Nadare managed to bite out, to his opponents who had made it back to their ship, which was now covered with a barrier that seemed to be made from violet flames, presumably to prevent all his attacks, which pissed him off even more.

Unfortunately, the exploding seals that Naruto had imbibed on the iceberg went off at this point, launching an upward shower of ice at the flying enemy, who was tossed back at the force exerted by the ice.

The ship was left unharmed because of the Four Violet Flames Formation Barrier Naruto raised using his shadow clones, once Kurenai made it back to the ship, anticipating the explosion due to his exploding seals.

Unknown to everyone, the camera was still running and the director, who was stunned at the amount of action going on in front of him, managed to get a perfect shot of the whole battle.

"That was awesome"

"Thank you ninja-san"

"Thank you for protecting us"

The crew shouted together, thanking the shinobi for protecting them.

Kurenai approached Sandayū and said, "You owe us an explanation"

"You're right" he admitted and continued, "Her real name is Kazahana Koyuki, she is the heiress to the throne of Yuki no Kuni. I used to serve at the side of the Yuki's previous king, Sousetsu Kazahana, who was a just and wise king. He maintained peace throughout the country. But everything changed when Sousetsu-Sama's younger brother Dotō hired some rouge ninja and took over the country by assassinating him. They burned down the castle and one of the ninja was sent to kill her, but another ninja interfered and helped her escape from Yuki. I've been searching the elemental nations for the past 10 years to find and bring her back home"

The director interjected "So you were just using us all this time?"

Sandayū replied, "I apologize, it was the only way I could bring her back to the country"

Sandayū then kneeled and bowed his head in front of Yukie and pleaded, "Princess Koyuki, you must defeat Dotō who broke the peace of our great nation and be our new queen! Please, fight with us!"

Naruto suddenly interjected, "No offense, but I don't think that Yukie is a fighter"

"I meant it in a symbolic manner!" Sandayū replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's all good that you are going to fight and free your nation, which has been ruled by a dictator for such a long time, but we didn't sign up for this" the director interjected.

"You're right, it's all my fault!" Sandayū admitted and continued, "What can I do to convince you to help us?"

The director suddenly brightened up and said, "Allow us to shoot in your nation whenever we want, with no taxes. I also want to shoot the scenes we planned ahead for the movie in Yuki"

"Done" Sandayū replied and continued, "You never replied to my request princess"

"I promised myself that day I would never step my foot in that cursed kingdom" Yukie replied, causing Sandayū to gain a pained expression on his face. She continued, "but, on seeing how easily these ninjas were able to deal with the attackers, I am ready to go back and rule as the queen of Yuki no Kuni, if they are ready to protect us till Dotō is no longer a threat"

Hearing this, Sandayū gained a smile on his face and turned hopefully to the three ninja from Konoha.

Kurenai replied with a shrug, "If my teammates agree, I have no problem with this"

All three nodded, showing that they were willing to do it, which was probably because Naruto had sealed them both during the journey.

The director shouted in jubilation, "All right!", he continued, "Filming will continue as we planned ahead"

"There's one more thing" he said and turned to face the three shinobi, "Can I use the footage of your battle with the rouge ninja in the movie?"

"Sure, if you are willing to give a portion of the profit to Konoha" Kurenai replied.

"I'm cool with that" he replied.

 **Meanwhile,**

An injured Nadare made his way to Dotō with the knocked out Fubuki in tow.

"Dotō-Sama" he called out, alerting the daimyō that he was in the throne room.

Dotō turned around and saw an unexpected vision, his strongest and most trusted subordinate looked like he was about to drop dead any second. There were multiple ice shards all over his body, he had a huge wound in his shoulder that looked like it was stabbed with a kunai.

"What happened? And where's Mizore?" he demanded.

"Mizore was killed by a Konoha ninja, who also blew up the iceberg named after you"

"How dare that bastard blow up that iceberg!" Dotō screamed and continued, "I don't care who that fucker is, I'm going to kill him"

"They will be here in a few hours and I don't think we can beat them even with our chakra armor" Nadare replied.

"I suppose it's a good thing that I just got an upgraded version of the armor. It will triple our chakra capacity and a chakra cloak that covers the whole body" Dotō replied.

"How many have you got?" Nadare asked eagerly.

"That's the sad part, I've got only one and I'm wearing it" Dotō replied.

"What about us?" Nadare demanded.

"I don't care, just take a few soldier pills and wear a new armor" Dotō said dismissively.

Nadare gritted his teeth in anger and left the room to the armory get a new chakra armor for himself and Fubuki.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip-A few hours later,**

 **Yuki no Kuni**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

They finally landed in Yuki no Kuni and made their way to the abandoned trains tracks of Yuki no Kuni.

Director shouted through his microphone, from the top a van "We're here! Let's get started people"

They were interrupted by a sudden and loud noise, the old rail suddenly glowed, indicating that chakra was flowing through them.

A train suddenly came out of the tunnel and stopped in front of the crew, who were unpacking their bags to get ready for shooting the scene. There was a man on top of the train who looked smug, he said, "It's been ten years long. Come now, don't be shy Koyuki, let me look at your face before I kill you and your entire cast and crew"

He was interrupted by a noise of an army marching towards them, they quickly forward and stood side by side with the movie crew. They were led by none other than, Sandayū, who shouted, "There you have it men, our beloved Princess Koyuki is here to watch over us. With her, victory is surely in our hands!"

He continued, "Hear me Dotō. We've waited a long time for this day to come. I, Sandayū, together with the rest of the rebellion, stand before you to revenge our great leader Sousetsu. From this day, you will rejoice no more!"

Dotō replied, "I see. I thought I had already destroyed the last of these terrorist a while ago. No matter, I should thank you for gather all these people her for me, it makes my job a whole lot easier"

He then pressed a switch and the side of the train opened up revealing a large number of kunai launchers.

Dotō gloated, "This is the day I can finally get rid of everyone who have challenged my right to rule over Yuki no Kuni" he continued, "Are you ready Nadare, Fubuki?"

"We are Dotō-Sama" they replied as they stood on both side of Dotō.

"Good" he replied and activated the kunai launchers and then went through a few hand seals and intoned, "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard", and then thrust his arms forward and send out a huge black ether-like dragon, formed from ice around him at the insurgents. While Nadare and Fubuki went through a few hand seals and shouted,

"Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche" and "Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm", causing an avalanche from the mountain, transforming the falling snow into a pack of wolves and a cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows out of the falling snow that fell towards their enemies.

They were all stunned at hail of kunai and the black ice dragon charging at them from the front and the ice attacks from behind them.

Naruto quickly created four shadow clones that quickly raised the Four Violet Flames Formation Barrier, that blocked the kunai and melted the attacking ice dragon and the animals formed in the falling avalanche.

Naruto went through a few hand seals and intoned, "Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation", bringing up a pillar over earth from under the train, that destroyed the train and launched Dotō, Nadare and Fubuki into the air like they were on top of an erupting volcano.

The cast and crew cheered at the sight of their attackers being tossed away from the destroyed train, and Naruto brought down the barrier.

As everyone celebrated, a blimp suddenly rushed towards them and carried away Koyuki, they could only look on in shock as it flew towards the palace.

 **Meanwhile, Inside the blimp,**

"You have grown to be a beautiful lady Koyuki, it does make me proud as your uncle. Unfortunately, you are also a threat to my reign, but don't worry, I won't kill you till you see the hidden treasure of our clan"

He then took out her necklace with the hexagonal crystal, which they had removed from her neck as they grabbed her.

"Nadare, Fubuki wait for insurgents in the palace. I'm sure they will be there to free their princess from the prison. And make sure you deal with them permanently, especially the ninja from Konoha"

"Where are you going Dotō-Sama?" Fubuki asked curiously.

"Me and my niece are going to spend some quality time together as a family, before she dies" he continued "That will be all, now go to the palace I will be back once I get the treasure"

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Time Skip**

 **At the place beyond the rainbow**

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

"Here we are" Dotō said as they reached the location of the treasure. He then placed the gem in the indent and twisted it.

When nothing happened, he was furious and shouted, "I can't see it, where is it?! Where is the treasure?! Where is it?"

The place slowly started getting warmer and warmer.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Dotō moaned in annoyance.

"A fucking heat generator?! This is the great treasure of the Kazahana Clan!" he started screamed in annoyance and incredulity.

"I always thought my brother was an idiot and now we the undeniable proof" he continued, "A heat generator of all the bloody things in the world!"

As he continued his rant, the ice melted into water and flowed away. Suddenly, he was stabbed from behind through the chest, he turned around and saw that Koyuki had turned into a pale red head, who was smirking and said, "Naruto thought you might go for Yukie and we were ready for it. We were as curious as you were to see what the hyped up treasure was"

"How could you stab me? I was wearing the Chakra armor?" he asked as he fell to his knees.

"We had a hyuuga on the team and she told us it only blocks and absorbs chakra based attacks" she replied as she watched Dotō slowly bled to his death.

The original Tayuya appeared near her clone with Koyuki and absorbed the clone back to herself.

"Naruto-Sama will be here soon, be ready to play the role of a brave avenger queen" Tayuya said to Yukie as she vanished using the Mayfly technique.

Yukie, started ripping her clothes strategically, rubbing a bit of Dotō's blood on her clothes and face to make her story believable.

 **Meanwhile in the throne room,**

"They've all fled, the fucking cowards" Nadare seethed, seeing the empty throne room, except for himself and Fubuki.

"We have to stick together if we are to survive the battle" Fubuki said to Nadare.

"You're right" He replied, and continued, "Guard my back, I can hear them rushing towa…"

He stopped as a kunai was stabbed into his throat by Fubuki, killing him instantly.

"You're late Kurenai" 'Fubuki' said as saw the Jonin enter the room through the window.

She continued, "Get on with it before someone comes in" and Kurenai obliged, stabbing her through the neck, killing her with a single strike.

 **Later,**

After Naruto brought Koyuki back from the place Dotō took her to, the country quickly embraced their brave princess who was able to avenge her family's death. Everyone wanted her as the queen and in less than an hour she was crowned the daimyō of Yuki no Kuni.

"I, Koyuki Kazahana here by accept the position of Daimyō of Yuki no Kuni" Yukie announced from the balcony of the palace, to the thunderous applause of her citizens.

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Kotoamatsukami is super strong in this story. I think that a technique that can only be used once in 10 years by an Uchiha would indeed be that strong. I'm sorry if that stops you from reading the story any further.**

 **Shizune is the second best medical ninja in Konoha, not , I think Shizune was sidelined so much in the anime to hype up Sakura's ability to be just below Tsunade's. The woman has been with Tsunade long before Sakura was born, that has to count for something right?**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, but I'll try to do it as fast as I can. Life has a funny way of changing all your plans, sometimes for the best and sometimes, for the worst.**

 **I've removed a lot of errors in the past 6 chapters, if you find any more errors or a plot hole please let me know.**

 **Please let me know how the chapter was, am I getting better in writing. If you have any queries, please leave a review and I will reply in the next chapter.**

 **I have included replies to two guest reviews at the very end, I tried not to not to include it, but I just had to do it.**

Ps. For some reason,a few names are not appearing in the review reply section

 **x====xxxx===============================x=====x=xx=================**

 **Reply to reviews till 24/11/2017**

 **1\. Guest**

 **Your lemons could use some work. I'm seeing a lot of copy and pasting from them. I would work on being a tad bit more descriptive.**

 **I'm working on lemons that is one of this reason's this chapter was so late.**

 **2.** **tenshiakuma14**

 **This is very promising, now if only you'll update...**

 **Like I said in the AN, I can't tell when I'll upload the next chapter**

 **3\. Reaper4991**

 **Not so sure about Yoshino and Mikoto. Kin is already dead in the story and I don't see any merit in bringing her back.**

 **4.** **Alex2909**

 **great story**

 **Thanks!**

 **5.** **AzureSoulReaper**

 **Thanks for the reviews you left, don't forget to let me know how this one was.**

 **6.** **Guest** **  
** **:super**

 **Thanks, I hope you continue to feel the same way.**

 **7\. Mr. unknow**

 **its amazing how fast he getting girls... you think you can spreak out to other hidden villages soon, i would like samui and Yugito added to the group.**

 **I've started spread naruto's influence outside the village. They will be added, but a bit later.**

 **8.** **dbtiger63**

 **Tsunade is still not seal but maybe soon? I'm sorry for not updating for so long.**

 **9\. Stratos263**

 **Thanks for leaving a review for all the chapters. I hope you leave one for this too!**

 **10\. XLUFERX**

 **I'm working on lemons that is one of this reason's this chapter was so late.**

 **11.** **DragonPony022**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, they won't be pregnant for quite some time.**

 **12\. wahyubison**

 **I'm glad you think so**

 **13\. arinasution5**

 **I didn't quite get what you meant. But thanks for leaving a review.**

 **14\. biob1**

 **Thanks for the reviews man. I hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **15.** **Natural Light**

 **There are no stories with that pairing and I promise I'll try to include her.**

 **16\. CRAZYpervyFOX**

 **Omake** **  
** **Please**

 **I forgot all about it, I'll try to include it with the next chapter.**

 **17\. Maedre**

 **Really like this story and your representation of Naruto. Hopefully he plans to have a big family and resurrect his clan.**

 **I hope you continue to like this as the story progresses. The resurrection of Uzumaki will definitely happen in the story.**

 **18\. Miguelgiuliano**

 **Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too and as for advance bloodline limits, he already has one, that he might use within two or three chapters. As for** **Meiton, I haven't decided on anything yet.**

 **19.** **Facebreaker17**

 **I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **20.** **Allhailthesith**

 **I hope this story has met your expectations.**

 **21\. Rickjames196**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **22\. SPark681**

 **Thank you**

 **23.**

 **Well he's got Shizune and Tsunade will fall soon enough**

 **24\. Beowulf (Guest)**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **25\. djgreen88**

 **Well he caught Hinata outside the village, I don't know when Hanabi comes into the picture. They won't be pregnant anytime soon.**

 **26.** **sneak13579**

 **Naruto knows about his parents?**

 **Yup**

 **2\. So Naruto forgives Konaha for lying him all his life, but doesn't forgive Sasuke for only almost killing him.**

 **Who said he forgave Konoha?**

 **Naruto get Tsunade?**

 **Definitley**

 **27\. WindyCitySlayer1**

 **Thanks for the review**

 **28\. Train Heartnett**

 **Thanks for the review**

 **29\. Guest** **  
** **:Reading the L Scene from the reverse point of view sometimes would be awesome!**

 **If you say so….**

 **I hope the chapters showed a satisfactory result of the 'training trip' compared to the anime.**

 **31\. arckane**

 **That's the idea my friend.**

 **1\. Guest** **  
** **:Trash stupid and horribly written trash**

 **I'll have to say you're lower than trash. I mean ': Trash stupid', that's a new low for English language and I hope you found this response satisfying, moron. If you want to trash talk, at least grow a pair of balls and use your account to leave the review.**

 **2\. guest** **(Guest)** **  
** **guest: Kill yourself, virgin.**

 **I have to kill myself? Seriously!**

 **You must be some kind of a sex machine who just stopped fucking girls left and right just to send me this guest review, I feel privileged. (It was sarcasm if are too stupid to understand it. Let's face it, you probably are)**

 **There are more than six billion people around the world who can't understand English. You were given the necessary schooling to use English language to break down the barriers between people of different nations and ethnicities and thus help in the overall improvement of the world and neanderthals like you use it to pick a fight with someone who you will probably never see in your life.**

 **Bravo!**

 **But, I suppose some had to do it and it fell on my shoulders to be one of the many that will stand up to oppose bullies like you. Trust me, there will be a lot of people against you if continue on this path but none of them would as gentle as I am.**

 **I already regret wasting my time replying to the both of you.**

 **To the rest of the readers, there will be bullies that will pick on you, but if you're ready to stand up for yourself, you will find that there will be a lot of people to support and stand by you.**


End file.
